


Nameless

by TruePrussian



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Crying, Dubious Consent, Duct Tape, Edgeplay, F/M, Flogging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Choking, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Lots of it, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, No Aftercare, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Really dark, Riding, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Sensitivity, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Yooran, first couple chapters are just intro, if you just want smut, more choking, wait a bit longer, watch out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruePrussian/pseuds/TruePrussian
Summary: Yoosung sells his life to Unknown in return for RFA's freedom. Because of this, he has to stay loyal through any of the actions of his owner, while hoping that RFA will not fall.Basically just a fanfic for Yoosung's 3rd bad ending. I want to make this into more of a story, but the majority will just be like torture or smut with bits and pieces of plot spread through it.





	1. A first encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this fic! Just wanna say that I don't own mystic messenger, because some amazing people at cheritz took the idea before anyone else could.
> 
> Another small note is that the first couple chapters are shorter, but are mostly exposition, so if you want to read this only for the smut, I would advise to skip a couple chapters.

"So, you're here for what reason again?"

A voice walked around the room. I sat in place, eyes forward, back straight, stiff face.

"Are you going to answer me?" the voice beckoned again.

"I... I want you to stop attacking us." I stared at the wall in front of me, not looking at the other as he paced in circles around me slowly.

"Us? Do you mean RFA? Or... is it someone else?" I could feel finger tips graze the nape of my neck and leave.

"You need to stop hurting RFA... I want to keep everyone safe."

"Everyone has a road to heaven in my book. I would be so grateful to bring all of you here, to paradise!" The stranger's arms extended outwards in a welcoming manner. None of it seemed very welcoming, though.

"Please, don't hurt them... I cherish them all so much."

"Alright, then. I had plans to send you back to them, but it seems you are more than compliant. How about we make ourselves a deal here, hmm?" He hummed near my face, lips wandering near my ear ominously. I couldn't speak. "Yoosung~ Answer me..." the voice rang again, moving away this time.

"If it's to protect them, I will do anything."

"Anything? Perhaps, you stay here, with me, and I never even mess with your sweet little organisation again?"

"I... I can't leave them."

"Can't you? All you have to do is become loyal to me, and they'll all be fine." He paused for a moment as his head tilted to the side, pacing to a stop. "Or maybe, I should take that girl here. The one I sent to that apartment? How would you like that? To see her suffer in your place?"

I didn't want to believe what he was saying. It was too dark, too much. But at the moment, it seemed like the only option. Everyone would be safe this way. I don't want anyone to get hurt. If I have to suffer for the ones that I love, I will do more than that. I'm RFA's only hope right now... God, I hope Seven won't hate me for this.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll stay here. But you have to promise never to mess with RFA again."

"Done, done, and done! My sweet angel, everything will be beautiful in paradise with me. No one but you, me, and... what did he change his name to? Oh, Luciel. Only we know that you're here, but that'll all be solved now, won't it?" I felt his hand rest on my shoulder and another on my back. He tried to ease me out of the steel chair he put me in.

"Come on, little one. Soon, everything will be fine. Now, let's go find you a new home."


	2. Getting used to the treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of exposition of how life is for Yoosung as he is owned by this mysterious stranger. (Pretty much just the whole bad end 3 written out with a couple more details~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one, if you pretty much know the ending by heart, you can skip. It's pretty similar to the real thing, so you really don't need to read this chapter unless you want to. This is just to educate the ones who like to walk through spoiler territory unarmed.

"Hmm... You haven't eaten for days. That's not good if you keep doing that."

He had his hands on my head, turning it to face a mirror. I looked absolutely terrified. 

"I... can't eat." It was true. After being with him for several months, it has gotten pretty terrifying. 

"Did you forget our promise? You said you would be loyal to me, and I wouldn't touch your organisation. If you don't eat, how are you supposed to stay with me?" He had me dressed up in a suit and tie, a collar around my neck attached to a leach, leading straight to his hand. I was basically his dog.

"If you faint, I can hack into their special security and maybe i'll bring that girl here." His grip on the leash tightened. I could feel it from the small, barely apparent tug.

"No..." I said simply. I can't let anyone get hurt because of me.

"This is fun for me, really. But it doesn't seem so for you, is it boy?" He was calling me again, as if I were an animal. As if I was his pet. I don't even know what I am anymore.

"Answer me, I'll scold you if you don't~," he took in a breath and looked aside. He must be thinking. "What did my mom do when I misbehaved? Oh, she tied me up so that I would have to stand for 24 hours. I wanted to die back then..." 

"Uhm.." I knew he could feel my tension. I wasn't allowed to take my eyes off the mirror as he spoke.

"I'll ask you once more. This isn't fun for you?" His fingers moved slightly towards my scalp. I could see that my hair clip was missing, along with everything else that had once belonged to me.

"It's not... not fun." I didn't know what to say. These days my brain was on autopilot in fear of making a mistake.

"I'm right, aren't I?" He proceeded to laugh a bit to himself. It was creepy.

"Everyone from Magenta has forgotten me... I practically don't even exist anymore." He sighed, but smiled ferociously. He didn't want to be remembered. If he was, I would've been found down here a couple weeks, maybe even days after he took me away... no, after I gave myself away.

"Let's see... I feel like after months of being with me, you're growing on me." He ended the sentence with a lighter, more raspy tone, getting closer to my ear as he said so. I felt the breath tickle the small strands of hair down my neck, sent shivers through my spine, and it frightened me.

"Human emotions are so fascinating..." He laughed in a maniacal manner. I felt the collar shift from his twitching.

"I know Luciel is looking for us. And... all of RFA is breaking apart. Is that what you wanted?" He had a smug smile on his face as he looked back at me through the mirror. This was just a part of his act, as always. I have to convince myself he isn't so terrifying on purpose.

"Fun! Today is such a fun day! Just like the others!" he yelled out to no one, or maybe it was to me? No, perhaps more for his own enjoyment.

"Look, on such a fun day..." I felt the hand on my head slowly creep down to fumble with the leathered collar that sat around my neck, "we have to do fun things, no? It's boring playing on my own."

"I don't feel well. We should do it another time." The words came quickly because of my fear, but I can't show regret, or my punishment will be even more bitter.

"No, I don't care about your feelings." His hand teased the bruised skin of my neck that lies underneath the collar.

"Let's have fun on a day like this one. Now, how should I torture you?"


	3. Starting Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much the made up story of why Yoosung doesn't have his hair clip in the bad ending, so this happens BEFORE the last chapter (chp. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL ISNT SMUT IM SORRY IM WRITING IT AS YOU READ!! PLEASE DONT KILL MEEEE

"So, what do you like?" The question was out of the blue. 

I looked back him, never knowing his name. I just woke up to him like this, spontaneously in the small and cold concrete room he gave to me. It hasn't been too long since I've been here, maybe almost a month, but it's felt like years. I was in loose chains to make sure I didn't flee while he had his back turned. But it's not like I would leave. I need to stay here, for RFA.

"U-Uhm.. what?"

"I asked what you like. What are your interests, goals, dreams?" He seemed way too committed to knowing the answer. 

"I... like this game called LOLOL-" he cut me off.

"Something I don't already know. Remember, I have good contacts with your little group of friends and I know a lot about all of you. Tell me something... surprising." His eyes lit up as he said that last word. His eyes were a cyan, maybe even a mint blue. His eyes could probably glow on their own in a dark room, one darker than the one I was already stuck in.

"Well, uh, I wanted to become a vet," I said, trying not to look too frightened.

"Wanted? Why not anymore?"

"Because I promised my loyalty to you." I lowered my head in shame of my own words, but it seemed to him to be more of a bow.

"Ah! You're such a good boy!" His hand ruffled through my hair, my hair clip tugging on my ends. He brought his fingers to it to unclip it.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked suddenly. He was taking my hair clip away. 

"It was getting in the way. Besides, I've ordered a new wardrobe for you. You won't have to wear those childish colours anymore. You will look so much more presentable to me," he took a breath and sighed, fumbling with the hair clip in his hand, "but I do have to say, you look more innocent with the youthful attire~."

"Can I please keep that?" It wouldn't be wrong for me to have something small like that. It shouldn't make a difference. He looked to me, and back to the clip between his fingers.

"No."

"B-But, why?"

"It's... unprofessional. I don't like it."

"But it's important to me..."

"In what way?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I wanted to know more about you; why is this hair clip precious to you?"

That was harsh. It was just meaningful to me. Do I really have to tell him? It didn't seem like I had any other option.

"My... my cousin gave it to me. She gave it to me before my graduation since she..." I couldn't continue. Thinking about Rika in a place like this, it was horrible.

"Oh yes, that's right," his voice was smooth, but it was smooth like snakes. It flows nicely, but with the venom running through it, scales creeping up in every letter, making you shiver as it runs over your body, "she killed herself, am I correct? She drowned herself in the ocean, and you found out the day before you graduated. That's sad," he held the hair clip up next to him, "I'll be keeping this from now on."

I felt so somber at hearing those words. But he kept talking.

"Don't worry. I know you're scared. I will keep it somewhere safe. I promise not to throw it away or sell it." And then I made a bad decision.

"If you want to keep it safe, can't I keep it?" He looked at me for a second, and his teeth shined back at me. He started laughing in the most unpleasant and destructive way. I definitely showed my fear on my face.

"Oh, my pup, you aren't safe. Have you not realized that yet?" His hand brushed through my hair and caressed my face. "But don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

His hand retracted and he pocketed the clip, and I had hair in the way of my left eye forever after that. I just wish he still does have it somewhere.


	4. Undertake the blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your captor finds out you have a blindfold kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY HERE IS SOME SMUT! Sorry this took so long, but I kinda think this is good. This is also my first written smut so please send me feedback on it. I gotta know how to make future chapters better for you guys!  
> Also, this is A LOT longer than past chapters. The first few were around 600 words, and this one... is around 2500. So yeah, I hope you like it.

"Heightened senses. That's what I want you to know today."

It started off with that. No water, no food, or bath. He just walked into the room, the large door scraping against the concrete, making a screech as it moved. He had a bag of things, just bringing them out. He didn't put me in chains this time.

Usually he let's me wander around the room when he isn't around. He has a mirror in here, but I don't know if it's glass. I was running around the room out of the pure need to move and I ended up hitting the mirror and it fell on its side, but it didn't shatter. I think that was intended so that I couldn't harm myself from glass shards.

"I.. don't understand." I looked up at him. He started to roll something into the room. It looked like a bench. He put the breaks on the wheels so that it wouldn't roll around.

"I'll make you understand, my precious." He continued to take things out of his bag. He had ropes, and things made of leather. This started to make me nervous. 

"Come here." I didn't really hear the command when he first said it. I was too focused on the gear he had. But then I heard a slam. He dropped something metal and heavy, I couldn't tell, maybe a hook, on the bench.

"I asked you something, boy. Are you asking for a punishment?" I immediately got up from where I was in the room and scrambled over to him. His facial expression softened and became a dark smile as I approached. 

"Good boy. Now, then." He pulled out a knife and brought it to my neck. I was scared, but he trailed it down to my shirt, slicing it down the front, causing my chest and stomach to be exposed. He made me shrug it all off so that all I had remaining on my upper body was the leather collar. He just grabbed the pants at my waist and tugged them down. I couldn't really oppose or else it would still happen, but in a worse way. I stepped out from my pants and underwear so that I was fully naked in front of him. He held at my waist and kissed my hipbone, and mumbled something like "Beautiful". I can't believe him, though.

He stood up from where he was and told me to lie down on the bench, so that my whole body was on it, my head at the end. It was fairly thin so I was able to dangle my calves of the side with no effort. My feet just rested on the ground and he ordered me to bring my hands above my head, elbows up, and forearms against my hair. I heard a huge snapping sound that was continuous and immediately knew what he was doing. He taped my wrists together and then to the board so that my elbows were above my eyes almost. He took the tape and wrapped it around me and the bench at my chest and for my thighs. This was not going to be too fun to take off when he's finished.

He walked off back to his bag where I couldn't see when he was done with the tape. He came back with a mask. Not one that was theatrical where you could see through holes for the eyes. This was like a sleeping mask that you would wear to bed, so it only covered the eyes, but it wasn't made out of comfy silk. Instead it was a hard and heavy material and he strapped it around my head and my eyes could only see the dark now.

I heard him walk back to I would assume the bag, and he came near. I felt something with a harsh texture run across my chest. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't soft. It was a small object that was just floating over me. It retreated, and then it came crashing down on my stomach. I arched up to where the small hit was inflicted. It was weird for something so small to sting the skin so easily. The best way I could describe the feeling would be getting hit with a whip, but this wasn't a whip. It had a different shape and seemed more controlled. 

I felt the sting again, this time on my chest, then on my collar bone, and then finally across my face. I gasped from the hit. It hurt, but it was weird. It wasn't hurting in.. in a bad way. I felt cheated in a way. I received multiple hits from it all over. Then it went near my thighs and down to my knees, sneaking all the way back up. I didn't feel it anymore, but I soon felt a large slap across the face, the mask moving a bit, but I couldn't see any better. I had let out a little, high pitched grunt from it, and that made me receive another one. I bit my tongue as to not make any sound.

"I don't want any sound from you. Not even a moan of desperation," he walked across the room since his voice became more distant, but he soon returned, "I know you like being desperate. It shows." His finger tips lightly went over the skin of my jaw. It sent tingles to my head and shivers down my body to my feet. The fingers made their way down my body, it responding with every movement by wanting to arch into them. I could feel them tracing my hipbones again, me starting to feel sensitive in that area. I bit my lip now, my breath starting to stall. 

His fingers disappeared and something new came along. I don't know how to describe this at all, but it was so stimulating, I felt myself starting to get hard, and my face was probably turning red from the embarrassment. It was something really thin that rolled across my body, something in a similar fashion to a pizza cutter, except the blade wasn't like that. It was like a ton of needles, each one rolling on and off of me was it was travelling across my body. My captor grabbed my dick in his hand, and I knew I was already almost completely hardened.

My hands pulled against the tape as I could feel them tingle from the loss of blood circulation. It was so much going through my head that it was like creeping over my body in waves through my blood vessels. I felt so overwhelmed. He used this "tool" on my erection, running it over it slowly, going from the base to the tip. I had to hold in any sounds by holding my breath, and this made the dizzy and drowsy effect on my body go up another level. He was being awfully quiet throughout this whole thing, but I don't know if that's just him, or if it's different.

It started to go over more sensitive places, lingering on the tip, going between the slit, following veins, and just basically everything all over, and it brought me a full fledged erection. I felt so embarrassed. He put the tool down and came to sit on the bench between my legs. He moved my legs apart a bit more so that he could sit against me. He had nothing off, and that made me feel even more flustered. My legs sat over his thighs and his calloused hands ran over my stomach towards my chest and back in a smooth and gentle way. I arched up towards the cold hands roaming around my body. He took that opportunity to lean in closer and reach his hands under me, feel down my back towards my butt, but he didn't roam there. He stayed around the torso, leading up to my shoulder blades.

I felt pain in my back as he curved his fingers and they raked the skin down until reaching my lower back and my tailbone. It was a frenzy of feelings. He smoothed his hands over on my sides and then scratched along my chest, over a nipple and down the stomach. It was so intense, and I felt like I could hear my skin repulsing against the fingernails. 

He started scuffing subtly at my hipbone and my pubic bone. I felt so turned on from it. He finally took me in hand and started to stroke softly. He then gripped at the base tightly, slowly trying to lead up and off the tip. It almost felt as if he was trying to rip off the skin, but it just made me quiver even more. He repeated these actions and finally started talking, after me hardly getting to breath unless he was taking breaks.

"Your face is turning blue. Can't you breath?" I let out a breath at that. It was pretty audible, but he didn't seem to be against it.

"I-" I didn't even get one word through and he slapped my thigh. Hard. I had a sharp intake of air at that.

"I told you not to speak. If you want to answer, you have to show me how you feel," he used one hand to stroke me as the other rubbed over my thigh where I was just hit, "I'll ask you again; Are you breathing?"

An honest answer was the only answer, and so I shook my head back and forth. Some of my hair had gotten taped down close to my hands, and so that gave a nice, burning tug to my scalp.

"Do you want to breathe?"

I nodded.

"Then why won't you? I'm allowing you to speak now." He slowed down the motions on my cock, his other had going down to play with my balls lightly. It was a bit hard to answer.

"You told me not to make sounds... I can't breathe right when you do this." It was hard for me to get that through as his hands wandered over my body.

"Do you want me to make it harder?" I didn't know if he wanted me to answer. I swallowed the tension and felt his free hand move up, the other still playing with me. His hand started to circle my neck, running over the crevices and teasing my Adam's apple from underneath the loosened collar. His hand fell flat on my throat, it feeling lax. But it gripped tightly, and I felt unable to breath right. I tried to hold my breath longer, but his speed on my cock went quicker.

"I heard that cumming while being choked is more enjoyable. What do you think?" I would think that he had a smirk on by the tone of his voice, but I still couldn't see anything with the blindfold on. I desperately needed air, and started to gasp and gag for it. I could've sworn I heard a small chuckle out of him. And seconds later I felt release. I wet my stomach with my own sticky substance and his hand slowed. His other hand finally let go and I took in as much air as I could, as quietly as I could. 

He got off the bench and started to rip the tape off my legs, then my body, and finally around my wrists. But, he still hadn't taken off the blindfold. I assumed he forgot and started to pick at the bottom of it with my hand, but he slapped me in the face again, telling me to leave it on.

"On the ground, on your knees, and hands behind your back. If you're a good boy, I won't tape them again." 

I did as I was told and got off the bench, my legs feeling like jelly and my body feeling sore. I sat down on my knees and held my hands tightly together behind my back, not knowing what to expect.

I felt a thumb on my bottom lip, pursing it down so that he could look at my teeth and gums. He forced it further, making me open my mouth and letting my jaw go slack. His hand soon retreated and I could hear the shuffling of fabric in front of me and the familiar sound of a zipper. I felt his hard cock land on my cheek, and I started to feel embarrassed again. He started to smack it on my face a few times, and then rubbed it against my lips, coaxing me to open. I did for him, since I had no other choice. 

He first asked me to do things on my own, but being inexperienced in this area, I simply just tried to keep my teeth out of the way and went over the area with a sucking and slick feeling. I could feel him twitch in my mouth, and that both terrified me and excited me. He told me to stop, but I didn't get a break out of my mouth. He started to push in deeper. I had to take him in no matter what. My jaw was stretched and it hurt from the soreness. But he still kept going. I felt him at the back of my throat, and that's when my body was telling me I couldn't do this. I tried to retreat, but he caught me.

He grabbed at my hair and tugged. "You can do it, my pet. I know you can. Now, let's see how much you like to choke on cock." He then forced himself down my throat. I could feel myself start to tear up at the stretching it caused, but it wasn't so painful. I didn't feel sick or even remotely against it anymore. Maybe I was one of those people who didn't have a gag reflex. Either that or I was just able to control it very well.

I soon felt him twitch a few times in my throat and I heard him groan. I felt a flow of hot and sticky liquid make its way into my stomach. I felt disgusted, but I couldn't taste any of it either. He eventually stopped and took his dick out of my mouth. I breathed heavily, having a choking sensation stay there from my throat being slick with cum. Luckily I was strong enough to remember to keep my hands behind my back.

"Stay there, boy," he said quickly, and started to walk around the room, probably putting things away. It felt longer than I expected him to finish, but he soon came back and took the blindfold off of me. The room was empty of everything it had when he first came in this morning. He brought me a new pair of clothes - another suit, that is - and some food to eat. He kissed my forehead.

"You were such a good boy today. I've learned a lot about you. So, don't forget anything you've learnt today. I will be back later to call you for your bath. Don't bother putting on the clothes now. You're still dirty." He then left the room and locked the door, leaving me there alone. I still had my own cum over my stomach, but I didn't bother to clean it. He'd probably want to do it himself since he's such a creep.

I waited patiently for my bath as I ate the bland meal, it running down my throat with leftover cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck this took long to write. But man, was that detailed. And if you know me, I like details in everything. Please give me suggestions on what you want to see next! I have another idea for smut later, but I want to keep it for later because it's a bit different. I haven't seen anyone write about it for this fandom yet, so I want it to have a bit of build up in their *ahem* relationship??? Well, whatever. THANK YOU!


	5. A turn to soak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time with your captor! NOT SMUT! But it does have tiny plot points and just a tiiiiiiiiny bit of torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISN'T SMUT. SORRY
> 
> Now that that is out of the way, I just want to say that this chapter has a trigger warning related to drowning, so if you want to know what was important here but want to avoid being triggered, go see the notes at the end of this chapter to feel safe.

"Are you ready?"

He beckoned from the end of the room, asking me to stand. It has been around 2 months maybe since I've been here. Maybe 3 months, but it's hard to keep track of the days without sunlight. I nodded towards my captor and stood up, walking towards him. It was time for cleaning.

He smiled and cupped his arm around my waist as he escorted me towards the bath room. It was uncomfortable for me, his hand lingering at the small of my back without the need for its presence. But I couldn't refuse.

We got to the cleaning room soon, and it was familiar as ever. It was very different from the standard I was used to in my small four walls of concrete. This room was slick with tiles and shined across the floors. The nice and pristine bath had warm water already in it, a shower being on the opposite side of the room. A toilet sat near the sink in the back of the room, and everything always looked brand new. It was always refreshing to get cleaned, even if I couldn't do it by myself.

He simply hummed as he closed the door behind us, a click and rustling of keys being heard, but nothing new. From his verbal cue, I stripped immediately, folding my clothes nicely and placing them on the counter by the sink. He eyed me from toes to hair, not missing a spot of my skin unseen. By now, I've lost the embarrassment of washing with this stranger. Here was probably my happy space.

He hummed again, and I slowly got in the tub, making sure not to splash any water. It was warm, soothing, silky from the soaps. It was so amazing to have this every once in a while when you basically live inside a cave. He came to sit next to me, outside the tub, with rags and cleaners to use on me. In the bathroom, I was more free to talk with him.

"How was your day?" I asked, clueless of my captor's habits.

"Oh! I didn't know you had an interest in me," his tongue clicked and he smirked, and it made me blush from being nervous of thinking the wrong things, "but it has been nice so far. I've seen a few things about you're organisation, as well." My head sprung up out of the water slightly at that.

"Don't worry, I didn't touch them, speak to them or mess with them against their will."

"Against their will?"

"That girl... and Luciel? I'll just play his name game to please him. They tried contacting me on purpose. It was quite funny." His hand dunked into the water with a rag, asking for me to lift my arm so he could clean over it.

"They wanted to talk to me, so I complied, but off Magenta's servers so that they couldn't trace us~ They were asking about you, you know?" My eyes grew wide, but I calmed myself from the fear right away. Nothing good was going to come out of panicking.

"What did they ask?" 

"Just how I was treating you, so I told them honestly. Well, at least that girl. I did threaten her that if she told anyone about what I told her, I would know, and she would end up like you. Of course, you would chose the requirements of her torture~." 

"I don't want her to be tortured."

"Whatever you would like," he started to clean at my leg on the side he was on, "but the one exception is that she wouldn't be able to leave. Instead of being my pet, she would be yours, and since you are mine, I still have rights over her." His voice was sleek but demanding.

"I can't have you hurt her. You can't hurt anyone."

"And why is that, boy?"

"Because I'm the only one who gets hurt by you..." I didn't know how to feel about the words that slipped under my breath. I tried to sink myself lower into the water. My head set back, but it just hit the tap. I was just happy that the tub wasn't over flowing. His hand started scrubbing at my torso and chest now.

"You're so wanting of your master, aren't you?" I hated that word. The word master to me... it used to mean experienced, and noble, generally in my games or in classes some of the teachers could be considered masters. But now, now it was numbing. It was just repulsive and meant ownership more than leadership.

"Well, if you love the pain so much, why don't we pleasure you? Hmm?"

"Wha-" I didn't get to finish my word as he brought his hand to my throat, forcing my head under the water. I never got to take a breath and ended up swallowing water into my lungs instead of air. I started to fight against his hand, but it kept pushing me under.

He let me come up soon after, and I coughed instead of breathing. His toothy smile and narrow eyes stared back at my blurry eyes. But his face was never undecipherable. 

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked, his icy voice rang through the water in my ears. I shook my head from side to side, the collar making it harder to catch my breath.

"Then what about this?" His hand went to grab my hair tightly, it feeling a rip from my head, but it never actually came out. The next thing I knew water was spraying itself out from the tap straight onto my face. It was a never ending river of scorching water landing on my eyes, in my mouth, through my nostrils. It burned, it ached, and I wanted it to stop. I felt as if my face was going to burn off from the heat and I barely had any breath to use to concentrate on living. The water suddenly went cold, freezing the hot parts of my face in a painful way. I was gargling through the water, trying to find some air to breath. I was choking, gasping, gagging. I needed air.

And I was luckily granted it. The tap stop and he let go of my hair. My head burst out of the risen water and I was gulping in all the oxygen I could. I eventually had the time to calm down as he switched sides of the tub so that we could start cleaning my other side.

"What was that for?" my raspy voice asked.

"That's what you get for disobeying me."

"I just don't want you to hurt her."

"And that's exactly what I'll do. I could bring Saeyoung here; that would be much more enjoyable."

"Saeyoung?..."

"Oh, I meant that... Luciel. He is the one to bring here. He would enjoy seeing you like this: tears in your eyes, hair pulled back, and mouth making the lewdest of sounds in a life threatening situation. I can see him now..."

"Why would he want to see me like that?"

"This. See you like this. You look like this now. And, for him wanting to see you like this, well, that's my little secret~."

He was almost finished cleaning me, arranging things on the counter and getting my new clothes.

"Um.. can I ask one more thing?" I was curious, since it has been 2 months.

"You may."

"What do I call you? Do you have a name?"

He paused what he was doing, turning towards me in thought.

"My name is not important. If you want something formal, just call me by my username: Unknown."

"But is that what I really call you?"

"You could always be a good submissive and call me Master~."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what happens in this is bath time with Unknown. Yoosung can't clean himself, because that's what Unknown likes. He prefers to clean Yoosung so that he can always watch him.  
> They start talking about normal things since the bathroom is kind of like a safe haven to Yoosung since it's always so clean and fancy in there compared to his concrete room. Unknown says that he has been talking to MC and Seven, and threatens to bring MC to see Yoosung. He says that MC would be Yoosung's property, deciding her sentence in Unknown's torture time, but Yoosung is still HIS property, so if he doesn't like Yoosung's choices, he can decide what to do.  
> Yoosung doesn't want anyone in RFA getting hurt and refuses for her to be taken there at all because he is the only one who should submit to Unknown. No one else should have to suffer the consequences.  
> Then it gets all triggering but quickly goes back to normal and Yoosung finally asks what to call Unknown since it's been 2 months since he's known him with no name. He says to call him Unknown, since that's his username, but Yoosung wonders if there is any name less awkward and he just responds with "You can call me Master"
> 
> Irl, Yoosung used to thing of Master having a good connotation for the knowledgeable and the noble, but now it's been desensitized and became tasteless and repulsive as a word because of Unknown.
> 
> I guess that's it for what happens in this chappie! OH WAIT, they also have a small hint at what Luciel's real name is, making Yoosung suspect Unknown's and Seven's relationship a bit.
> 
> OKIE I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! STICK AROUND FOR MORE AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR SMUT!


	6. Diary of a Mad Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know your captor 101. This is basically just kinda filler for future chapters, just to show that there are small movements of calmness even in this hell of Yoosung's.

"Today... I'd like some story time. What do you think?"

He entered the room with a candle, the light burning my eyes. He seemed to have a small stool and a book in the other. It was rare that he just came to sit down and talk with me, but it seemed to be more often. I didn't answer.

"By your posture, I think you seem too calm.."

I got worried. Being too much of a relaxed person around him wasn't good.

"I like that."

I let out a small, shy breath at hearing that. I finally had a day to take it slow.

"Do you want to know what I'll read today?" My captor took the book in hand, sitting down on the small stool loosely. I nodded my head lightly.

"Well, I thought it would be interesting to read you the chat conversations of the RFA, but I thought we could have a more personal bond." He smiled lightly. It was actually quite charming, but his eyes were still maddening. 

"I brought my own writing in here."

I was a bit shocked, but he opened the journal - or would it be a diary? - and set it to a random page in his lap.

"Ah, this wasn't from long ago," and he started to recite, " I stood in the bathroom in front of the broken mirror. The shards distorted the image of myself, and I saw something. I saw Yoosung looking at me from the bath for a brief second. I stopped looking and headed back to clean him. I wonder, why do I look so much like him? No wonder I try so hard to distort any picture of myself like that. I can't stand to look like him.." His voice started to slow. It was a bit of a struggle, bit he didn't show his resistance.

"Wh-who do you think you look like?" I asked hesitantly. 

He sighed. " That's my business.. should I read another page?"

I didn't exactly know what to say, so I just shook my head as to respect his privacy.

The book snapped closed. "I assume it was too boring... Is that it?" His eyes light up, his smile now gone and he simply stared me down from the stool. I shook my head again.

He smirked. "You're still so polite and obedient even in the calmest of situations," he cooed, "I knew you would be my loyal pup." He threw the book, and I didn't have the energy in me to dodge it. It hit the side of my face and fell on my bruised thighs.

"Read a page. I want to hear you speak."

I swallowed hard, opening one of the pages of this sociopath's diary and started to read.

"I-It's fun to write. The pressure of the pen on this paper; the feel of the ballpoint pen running against the folds of these old pages, the ink sinking and spreading into whatever shape I want. It's a permanent mark of control. It makes me feel real, being able to produce such a thing. I feel like..." I had to stop to breath and read further ahead, "I feel like the paper isn't enough. This is too delicate, and the ink spreads too easily. I need something more difficult, a challenge perhaps. I crave more of this feeling, this push to being real. I need to find someone who will entertain me like this pen and paper..." 

I had to stop reading. It was too tense. I try to read further, but my lungs couldn't gather are, and my vocal cords never moved. No sound was produced from me.

Was he comparing me to a pen and paper? Was I a diary for this mad man? My eyes felt like they wouldn't be taken off the page. His voice rung in my head, and all I wanted to do was cry, but I had no tears. I wanted to be sick, but I hadn't eaten in days. I wanted to die, but I only saw her face.

I imagine her smile, the way I could tuck her hair back behind her ear, the way she laughs over the phone, her sitting in her bed waiting for me to call her back. I... I need to remember that i'm here to protect her. I'm here to save them all. What would've happened to her if she were here instead? I can't bare to think about any of them being put through this pain.

I was roughly brought forward, a hand grasping at my jaw, fingers and a thumb going through either of my cheeks. "I told you to listen, multiple times. Are you asking for punishment?" I let the book fall from my hands, looking back up at him in fear. I tried to mumble something like "no" or shake my head, but I was stuck in his hand.

He soon let me go, the pressure being released. He sat back down on his chair, crossing his legs. "No, I don't believe you were asking for punishment..." He sighed, drifting in his own mind. "You were thinking. You were thinking about them weren't you?"

I attempted to pretend as if I hadn't, but he saw something I couldn't change through my eyes. He came close and kneeled in front of me. "Don't worry boy, you don't have to think about those pathetic people anymore. You're loyal to me aren't you?"

I let my eyes sink into the floor and nodded. I felt as if my throat was in a knot and my eyes were burning from the candle in the room, hot wax falling to the cracked pavement floor of mine.

"Such a loyal pup~ Now, let me make sure to use you as my own..." He took his pocket knife and I prepared myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been on hiatus for so long! I've been pretty busy with school and trying to find ideas for development. I definitely have other smut chapters planned, one of which is foreshadowed in this chapter ;). Try and guess what it is? Just a small comment.
> 
> Comments are ALWAYS appreciated!


	7. Softened Beauty Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TORTURE WARNING
> 
> This chapter mainly contains torture, and so if you are sensitive to this kind of thing, but still want to keep up with the story, skip until the end to read the notes which will resume the basics of the chapter.

"Such a loyal pup~ Now, let me make sure to use you as my own..." He took his pocket knife and I prepared myself.

He took his other hand and brought it to my jaw, raising me up high off the ground. It felt like another choking sensation, and I found my head aching.

"Stand, boy. Stop making me drag you around." He felt intimidating, and so I extended my legs and felt my toes touch the floor. He let me go and I stayed on my feet. His hand came back to my face, cupping it at the jaw so delicately. I looked up into his eyes and saw...

Softness.

His eyes looked soft, and he had a smile on his face. I looked at him again, blinking, and it felt so familiar, and yet, I've never seen this sort of emotion from him before. His eyes flickered with colour as he looked at me, but I didn't find him fearful in this moment. His fingers felt warm on my skin, not realizing how cold I was this whole time. His fingers trailed to my collar and brought me close to him. He kissed my forehead softly, as he did every time he found me being a good boy. It felt so nice to have this sort of warmth coming through to me. 

But all of this became overwhelming when I realized I was still trapped. I was trapped inside of a cold, concrete room with a psycho for the rest of my life, and if I took one step out of line I would die. Having this conflict of situation made me start to tear up. The tears flowed with my eyes wide open, and his softened in an upsetting way.

"What's wrong, Yooie? Are you okay?" I couldn't respond, feeling a knot in my throat, just long the line of my collar that his fingers were wrapped around. He stood still in front of me, soon letting go of the collar and letting his fingers go around my wrist.

But they stopped, loosening and heading to hold a few of my fingers instead. He looked down at the floor, "Follow me," he said, quieter. He seemed... conflicted, just like me. He started to lightly drag me, but he didn't need to pull much as my feet flowed on their own along side him. I felt numb, but it didn't feel wrong either.

He brought me down to another room. It was small, almost like another bathroom, but it was dirtier and didn't have a toilet. Maybe it was an abandoned kitchen space? In my thoughts, I felt him stall his pace and direct my vision to a chair.

"Sit, and face the wall." I nodded, wiping away a few of my tears in the process. For some reason, my body felt calm. This felt absolutely confusing. Maybe.. maybe it was just that my body went numb from the nerves, and that's why it won't make me feel anything. I could hear rustling behind me, but I stayed looking forward. Even if I could here the sounds, I couldn't focus on them, because I felt like my mind was floating away, and I couldn't feel anything.

Something more noticeable was his fingers on the collar of my shirt, pulling it down slightly. "I need you to take off your shirt for this," he said simply, and so I remove the dress shirt and jacket, soon sitting shirtless in front of him. "Now, sideways on the chair."

"Hunh?" He sighed, but didn't sound entirely disappointed. He turned the chair so that the back would not face the wall anymore. 

"Sit facing the wall. I need to see your back for this." I nodded, and sat down, holding down lightly onto the base of the chair. I felt more physically calm, not numb, but relaxed.

But my entire body went stiff when I heard the sharp movement of his pocket knife come back out of its handle. His hands seemed cold and gave me goosebumps as they made their way over my back and by my shoulders. 

"Relax, sweetie. I'm proving my worth to you is all I'm doing," and I choked at the feeling of the knife against my skin, near the nape of my neck. It ripped lightly, splitting into a new crevice on my back. 

I screamed. How could I not with all the pain I was going through? His blade went deeper into my skin, causing it to wet with my blood. I started crying again, feeling the blade move around and across. I still can't believe he didn't punish me for all the sound I was making.

The pain kept going, and it was so terrible because he didn't move much, all of it staying near the top of my back, staying near my neck. I cried out more, feeling each slice go along my back. In a weird way, it felt relieving. I felt relief from it. He let me scream, and cry, and shout throughout all of this pain, and it felt like the blood pooling out of me onto my back was my suffering from all this time that's passed during these two or three months. It was distracting me from the fact that I was still trapped, because this felt like it was opening me up to another world. 

It felt nothing close to death, but it sure felt like heaven and hell at the same time. I soon felt the pain slow, the knife having been gone from my skin for a few minutes now. A cold but moist rag was running over the area, and down my back, cleaning away the blood. My tears slowed as well, but I didn't feel them stop. My screams reduced to whimpers, and soon a soft towel found itself wrapping around me.

I could feel his presence in front of me now, and I looked to see him kneeling in front of me. He held both sides of my head, soon kissing my forehead again and holding me close to his chest soon after.

"You were such a good boy today, Yoosung. I'm so proud of you." 

I could feel his arm sneak under my knees and around my shoulders, lifting me up with my side against him. I felt frail, and cold, curling up into his chest. He brought me back over to my room and set me down on the floor, nice enough to not put the chains around me. I felt so exhausted that I passed out, and found myself surprised to find this guy sleeping next to me peacefully when I woke up hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't read this chapter: What is important from this is it follows directly after the events of the last chapter, and so it's still in a similar mood and time. The significant things are that Unknown actually shows a bit more of a soft and gentle appeal to Yoosung, and brings him to another room, the mood feeling a lot lighter. The mood suddenly changes when Unknown ends up using a knife to carve something into the back of Yoosung's neck; it's never said what it was that he wrote, illustrated, or just made cuts for fun. To break even more on the barrier of being nice, Yoosung falls asleep and wakes up with Unknown still asleep next to him.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I'm so sorry to all of you who read this on the regular for being gone for so long! I got super overwhelmed in school and couldn't even find time for myself ^^;;; But now I'm done with school for the summer and I am sure to start writing more of these soon!


	8. Gentle Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day of torture for our poor Yoosung, but... is today any different than the others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter does contain light torture, such as harsh hitting and the use of riding crops and floggers. Do not read this chapter if you are sensitive to this material. Go to the end of this chapter for the important details if you do not wish to read this.

"How's my little Yooie doing today?~" he purred as he entered the room. His boots clicked on the cold, concrete ground, chains from his outfit clinging as he walked. His eyes were still the only light in the room.

"I.. I'm normal." I didn't exactly know how to respond. Was I supposed to feel okay under his responsibility?

"Normal? What do you find normal?" He asks, crouching down in front of my chained being.

"I-I-" I was slapped quickly at that alone. I stopped talking. I would have gone to feel my cheek, but I stayed still, finding myself restricted by his voice and the chains.

"Don't stutter boy," he said looking at me the same as he was before, but I would suppose with a less content feeling, and more or so irritated.

"I suppose... this is normal now..."

"This?"

"You.. controlling me... is normal, habitual."

He hummed to himself, disappointed. He soon stood and towered over my thin body.

"I suppose you're indifferent to me now? That's no good." He didn't smile, like he would in this situation. He looked to the side, most likely thinking about whatever swirled inside his contorted mind. "Up."

"But sir.. the chains." I sounded so pitiful. This made me feel so disgusted with myself.

He hummed again, soon leaving the room for a quick moment. He came back, holding a ring of keys, and an oh so familiar bag that he has used so many times before. My eyes would've gone wide, but I've lost the urge to fight. 

He unlocked the chains, and I stood, my head doing without thinking. He motioned me towards the center of the room, and rummaged through his bag of tricks. He pulled out a pool of rope. It wasn't too surprising, but he attached it to a hook on the ceiling, directly above from me. I watched as he assembled all the ropes, hooks, and locks together. 

Once he was finished, he came to stand in front of me. His hands made their way to my waist, pushing underneath the blazer I wore for the suit. He grasped tightly on my waist, simply taking in the feeling of me in front of him. By now, I no longer shake when he touches me, I don't often hesitate with orders, and I'm slowly learning not to be scared anymore. If this is for the better or worse, I'm losing my sense of feeling.

He made me shed the coat, and he loosened my tie. I had always been confused about wearing it with my collar, but he always replied with "a proper uniform is never finished without its tie". 

Suddenly I was thinking of Jumin. It was funny, but I couldn't help but remember the times I passed by his office for potential job opportunities. He was a very strict and controlling man.

I was pinched at my sides, making me squeak.

"Is someone day dreaming again?~"

"N-No sir," he pinched me again, making sure to be harsher. "No sir!"

"There we go~ You know how I feel about little puppies who hesitate."

"I.. I am your only puppy.. right?"

He smirked, pulling me close and kissing my forehead. I couldn't help but blush.

"Of course you are. If you continue to be a good puppy, I'll give you a treat. One that is well deserved."

He started to unbutton my top once the tie was removed, and soon my upper body was bare. His breathing was more apparent. I could tell how much he was observing my body. His hands wandered, giving me goosebumps and my nipples hardened, making my face go more red. He let his hands trail down my arms and grabbed my own, soon making me raise them above my head.

"Stay." And I made sure not to move. He tied them up, making me stand on the tips of my toes. I could tell that after a while my feet would get really sore. He kneeled down in front of me, and removed my dress pants. I felt so shy when I noticed how turned on I was. He stood as he threw away my pants. I felt a bit confused as to why he left on my underwear, but I didn't question it. 

He seemed to go back to his bag and pulled out... a stick... well that was confusing. It was just this plastic stick with a small flap on the end. "What is that?..." 

"Oh? I thought you would've known. It's a riding crop." He came close, and hit me with it, making me shriek. "Does it feel familiar now?"

It did make me tingle the same way I felt the one time he tied me up and blindfolded me. It.. I started to crave it. I nodded my head to answer him. 

He started hitting me, leading from my chest, up my arms, around my thighs, my back. He circled me, letting out small chuckles at all of my small cries. "Hm? Do I see someone enjoying himself? I don't think this is acceptable." He hit me on the stomach, it hurting more against the leathered surface of the riding crop. He tapped it multiple times, having me whine from the pain. "First stuttering, then daydreaming, and now enjoyment? I think this calls for punishment. Don't you agree, pup?"

I nodded my head, earning another hard smack near my pelvis. "Yes! I need to be punished Master!" He smirked, soon sliding the crop under his arm and brandishing his knife. He cut open my underwear, my member springing out, half-hard. He hit it with the crop, it starting to get harder with each hit. I let out desperate whines and moans at the feeling, the torture starting to get to me.

I had to remember that: It was still torture. Lately I've been losing myself, losing my feelings to this man. And I had to hold on. I can't let myself be broken by him. He can beat me, pleasure me, manipulate me all he wants, but he will not change me.

I let out a long awaited breath when I felt him stop. He came back in seconds, a new sensation across my skin. I looked down and saw some other tool. It had a handle, and the end of it flourished with strings of leather. "Wha-"

"A flogger. Get used to these things. I'll be quizzing you on their names later." He started twirling it to make the strings flow like the blades of a helicopter, hitting my cock at every spin. My breath hitched, finding myself completely hard because of this leather touch. He finally bent over and took me in his hand, and I gasped.

"What is it about my flogger that makes you so hard, boy?"

"I... I don't know, Master." He hit me hard over the stomach, making me yell. It always seemed to hurt more over the tummy. He gripped my dick harshly again.

"Let me ask you again, boy. What is it about this flogger that makes your cock so hard?"

"I don't know... It just feels so good, sir... I can't help it."

"You don't know?" He gets up, and starts circling me again, hitting me harshly all over. "How about I help you try to remember, hunh? Tell me! Does this help you remember?" 

I started tearing up at the hits, feeling overwhelmed. I hated the pain and yet... I wanted more.

Being controlled like this... Being treated like this... No one but him could do this to me. I feel...

Safe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you that skipped, this was basically just torture, but it will continue into the next chapter. The important things to know is that Yoosung is starting to lose himself to Unknown, and is starting to change into becoming a natural submissive. He finds safety in Unknown now, and is becoming less and less frightened with him. In return, Unknown is becoming more open and caring.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! In the next chapter, I'm bringing along a kink that has NEVER been done in the Mystic Messenger fandom yet! I really hope you look forward to a tortured smut next chapter!


	9. Off an edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown tries to give Yoosung more pleasure than he has ever had before, and Yoosung seems to be warming up to his Master.
> 
> Some gritty smut my dudes~

Safe..

Safe...

I felt safe in his presence. With him here, I knew he would protect me. He is the only one who can make me feel this way. Maybe.. Maybe this is what love is?

Do I... love him?

What is this feeling that I get around him? I've never felt something quite like this. Can this be love?

No. I'm not so sure just yet. I have to keep fighting.

He grasped onto my cock again, making me hiss. "Now baby boy, tell me what you need."

What do I tell him? What does he want? I felt a pit building in my lower stomach from his touch. His other hand scratches me over the hip bone, causing tingles to continue to run over me.

"P-please.. let me come m-master..." I croaked out. I've lost my shame at this point. I would probably gain it back again after this dilemma was finished, but I was just so close that I didn't care.

"Come on then, shoot it for me." His voice was seductive, coy, but I couldn't help but want to release.

But his hand disappeared. I looked down, seeing my erection stand high, it turning a bright red, and almost slightly purple at other parts. I felt so close, and he was refusing me release.

"Aw... so sad~" he said, soon chuckling. He started hitting at my cock with his fingers, making it bounce and twitch. I bit my lip, wanting to hide my feelings from him.

He was teasing me at his best, his fingers running up and down along side my shaft. It tingled, almost bordering on torture from how he was making me feel. 

I looked down at him, seeing his face smiling up at me. It was teasing again. Such a teasing smile, the smirk being imprinted in my mind. His face was so close to my dick, it was almost close enough to help his fingers finish the job.

I tugged at the rope, wanting to be freed for my release. My wrists started to burn from the friction. My body felt hot. I needed something, anything, to help me finish off.

"M-Master... p-please.." I couldn't help it. I had to beg to him. I needed some sort of stimulation.

"Are you close, my pet?" His voice was monotone, but sexy in an evil way.

I nodded, my eyes squinting closed. Quickly, they opened again and I was staring down again. He jerked me so hard, his speed picking up every second. 

"Cum for me baby. I want it so bad." He was going so fast over my dick that I just.. I just needed.. a little longer...

DAMMIT.

He stopped again. "Fuck.. Please l-let me cum.. Please I.." I looked down at him.

"What do you want, boy?" His hand was grasping at my hips tightly, and my erection was bouncing as my whole body twitched.

"I.. I want to kiss you.."

His grip loosened on my hips, and he seemed taken aback by my request. But, he got off his knees and held my jaw aggressively, distorting my usual bouncy cheeks into mush near my eyes. I felt scared. What was he going to do?

In moments, his hands soften to cup my cheek and jaw, his other sneaking around to grab a tuff of my hair. I let out a moan, grunting as well. Something about my hair just.. it tingles when it's played with and burns in just the right ways when it's pulled. I can't help but make a sound. His fingers loosened, becoming gentle with me.

And then we kissed. 

It didn't feel like my first kiss. And it felt different from any of the times he kissed me in the past. This time, I was kissing back. And I wanted to.

My arms felt stretched and my toes were tight trying to stand like this, but I kissed him.

He was gentle at first, only resting his lips on mine until pressing them closer together. Finally, it started becoming deeper, out lips colliding, our tongues swirling and our teeth clashing. I pushed my head forwards by the neck to get closer to him. 

At this point we pulled apart, both of us lost on breath. He quickly brought his hands up, and undid the rope around the hook, finally letting my arms drop. It was just now that I realised that my hands and arms had gone numb. They turned pale, no blood circulation being powerful enough to go so high up. They tingled quickly as I waited for him to untie the loops of spare rope around my wrists.

But he didn't. The white haired man kept my wrists tied but let my arms go free, soon holding them so that I now had them wrapped around his neck. He launched his mouth back onto mine, kissing me again.

It was a brutal kiss, but I pulled myself forward onto him, and I can genuinely admit that we were making out. And I lived for it. Not only literally since I was his slave, but because I wanted it.

One hand supported me against him, holding me up so that I wouldn't fall from weak legs, whilst the other snuck between our bodies and jerked at my cock again.

I moaned loudly into the kiss, simply wanting more. More of him to be exact.

I want him. I crave him. I..

I need him!

Quickly enough, he laid me down on the cold ground, still kissing me, still stroking me. He moved my arms over, straddling my body. I looked at him work my dick and I moaned so loud that the neighbours would complain if there were any.

I was crying when he let me have my release. I felt so, so amazing when he let me cum. After keeping me on edge for so long, I got my release.

I came all over myself, some of my chum landing on his hand as well. He continued to stroke me, and I started to squirm, becoming more sensitive from my post orgasm. He continued his actions, still playing with me even though I was done.

My face was hot and I begged for him to stop. I was finished, I couldn't take it anymore. It started becoming too much and my tears started again. I cried continuously through the pain that my sensitivity was causing me.

"Please.. Please please please please please please s-stop.. Please master please..!!!" 

He continued even after I begged, even after a cried. I was whimpering like a small puppy. But that's what I am to him. His little pet that he can play with. And now he was playing with my emotions.

My body numbed and relaxed in seconds, losing the arch in my back I didn't know I had. My breathing was rickety and my tears flowed slowly. I sniffled away as the pain stopped. He leaned back down and kissed me again. I kissed back gently, completely exhausted of my energy. 

He patted my head, soon helping me up. I noted that my release was still on his hand, and he caught me staring. I blushed, and he licked it off his hand. It was honestly a really attractive sight. He smirked, but it relaxed into a smile.

He got me to sit up and embraced me. "You were so good for me today baby. I couldn't have been happier." He kissed behind my ear after he finished his whisper. 

He would've continue to praise me on my so called work, but ended up helping me clean myself. Once we had finished up and he seemed to take his leave, I spoke up.

"U-um.. Master?"

He turned to me, his expression neutral. "Yes, Yoosungie?"

I blushed, being fond of that name. 

"I-I.. I felt happy today. C-Can you make me feel happy more often..?" 

I looked back at him, but he almost felt confused. "Of course. I need to keep my pet happy, yes?"

I was hesitant, but nodded shyly. "A-and one more thing..."

He waited patiently at the doorway for me.

"I.. I like it when you call me names.. I like being called Yoosungie t-too..."

"Well then, I guess you can also call me names if you'd like too."

"Will.. will you tell me?"

He paused for a moment, his eyes examining my body over again, almost focused just under my neck. What was he looking for? I felt behind my neck and quick memories flashed back to me as I remembered him engraving things into my nape.

I looked back up at him, still trying to think things through.

"You'll find out soon. Don't worry Yoosungie."


	10. His Digits to Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung is finally getting a well deserved reward, but is Unknown giving too much trust in him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, im so excited to say that i have some other chapters already pre written, and they will be coming out soon!
> 
> Sadly, this chapter is part 1 of a 3 part event, but dont worry, everything is already done and if you guys are really supportive, then i will definitively post them very soon as well ^_^
> 
> (I also apologize if i made some spelling mistakes. I wrote everything since the previous chapter on my phone and it will either autocorrect to a different term, or will not do anything to fix a weird word.)
> 
> Alright, enjoy!

Today was a relaxed day.

My Master came in with my food, and I ate peacefully as he watched. It became a habit for him to stay with me whilst I eat. Sometimes he'd even eat with me. 

It was kinda sweet. Sometimes I would offer him some of my bread, but he would refuse. At first I thought it was because he wanted to make sure I ate everything he gave me, and I even got so paranoid as to think he was medicating it. But no, he actually just didn't like bread. We would talk on occasion, but now I know that he hates bread, and likes ice cream. I find it cute how someone so tough can like something so sweet. It makes me smile.

Today whilst we were eating he reminded me about one of our more recent play times.

"You remember I had promised you a reward?"

I turned my head, feeling a bit confused. "Really..?"

"Yes, you were such a good boy for me last time that I want to do something for you. We can get started once you've finished eating."

I nodded in excitement. He was going to do something for me? Maybe he got ice cream and we would share it. Or maybe I could get my hair pin back. 

I finished eating my food quickly, soon looking back at him. He took my hand and brought me to stand as the tray stayed in its place. I guess he wasn't planning on picking it up. 

He soon brought me over to a room I've never been in. It mainly looked like a storage room. He got me to stand near the door as he fetched some things for me. 

"Here," he placed some clean, nice looking clothes in front of me, "wear these. I'll be changing too." He started pulling off his shirt and took out some clothes to his own liking. 

I followed soon after, stripping down from the suit I was currently wearing. I faced away from him, at least still feeling a little shy around him.

I heard a slap, and soon felt a feeling of a sharp sting on my butt, making me yelp. He must have slapped me..

"Heh, your cute when your ass is spanked~" he rubbed it, being playful, soon going back to his own business.

I changed myself quickly and examined my clothing. It was pretty basic. I had some nice blue jeans, a black shirt and a brown coat. I looked very generic, but perhaps that was the point. I turned around to see my Master wearing dark jeans, but some nice bright colour with his own coat. I actually felt quite warm.

"What are the coats for?" I asked.

"It's getting cold outside these days. I don't want you to get a fever."

"But it's warm inside."

"We won't be inside for long."

When I heard that, I felt a bit overwhelmed. My legs started to feel weak and I would've probably fallen if the wall didn't catch me.

" W-what??"

"I'm taking you somewhere." He finished preparing himself and came up close to me. He held my shoulders in a comforting and calming way. 

"I'm gonna need you to behave today okay? I'm.. I'm trusting you that you won't run okay? You're loyal to me, and you'll stay by my side." 

His hands drifted down to meet my own, holding them in his. "I'm taking you out for your reward, and.. It requires us to go to the city. You're gonna be around a lot of people, but don't worry, I'll be there to watch out for you." He was holding my hands tight, and the look in his eyes was caring. I trusted him. I wouldn't run off. If I ran off... if I.. 

No. Even if there is a chance, I can't. If I do, he'll hurt rfa and.. I don't want to leave him.

"I promise. I won't leave no matter what happens."

He nodded, soon taking me into a tight embrace. He held me tight, and.. He seemed worried about me. Maybe he's scared that I will abandon him. Maybe.. he's been abandoned before...

He finally brought himself back and gave me one last thing. A blindfold. He placed it on me and started to help me walk.

It took a couple minutes before we reached the outdoors and I couldn't help it.

I felt like my breathing was deeper, my ears were being filled, I was being filled with joy. I could feel a small breeze, hear the wind go by, and breathe in some fresh air. It was wonderful.

"I can tell you like it..." He said, soon guiding me to something. I heard a flickering sound and knew it was a car. Finally, he helped me in and let me take off the blindfold.

My eyes were a bit overwhelmed from the light, but it was beautiful. The sky was blue and the breeze was strong in the trees. This place was probably really far out.

"Before we go.." He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was a cellphone.

"It's.. in case you need to reach me. I might not be able to be next to you through it all but.. I will be in eyesight. I'm giving you this in case you need to contact me okay?"

I already started looking through the phone, finding it empty of any applications, only something to text through, and there was only one contact. I saw the number. And for some dumb reason, I memorized it. Maybe because I was bored or was worried of losing the phone and needing to call him later, but I knew his number. I knew I would be safe with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback guys! I desperately need it and want to know what you guys want to see more of! Have a special kink ya wanna see come up? Comment about it! Wanna share a theory or a suggestion on what will happen next? Please tell me!
> 
> I apprecoate every one of you that has read up to this point and commented on my previous chapters. I love you all!!! :D


	11. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung is brought to the city for a well needed reward. But what could make this day any better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehueh i hope you enjoy~

"Yoosung? Yoosungie are you listening?"

I snapped out of my daze to see my Master sitting at the front of the wheel, getting ready to drive me somewhere. And I had in my hands a cell phone. 

"Yes. I promise to contact you Master. I won't leave you."

He smiled at me. I determined by now that his smile is addictive. I felt like I would flutter away because of his smile. 

My Master started the car's engine, soon starting to drive off. He started to speak again.

"It's going to be a while before we arrive. I know you aren't sleeping well right now, so try to get some sleep. For me okay?"

I nodded. "Yes Master."

"Don't call me Master now. Just.. reffer to me as babe or your boyfriend." I blushed, feeling shy about having to call him that. "If it's too uncomfortable you can call me your friend."

"N-No that's fine. You can be my b-boyfriend."

"Stutter Yoosung~"

"Sorry.."

"Good boy."

He continued to drive off, and soon I fell asleep in the comfy seat of the car.

_________

I woke up to a loud buzzing. It was.. music? 

I yawned, opening my eyes and sitting up properly, and remembered that I was in a car with my.. my boyfriend. Yeah, that's what I am supposed to call him.

My boyfriend looks to me. "You awake sleepy head?" I groaned and nodded, feeling a bit happier beside him. 

I was correct in noticing music. The radio was playing and I looked over at it, not having heard music for a while.

"Do you want me to turn it off? Does it bother you?" I shook my head, finding it calming as a way to fill the silence.

"I need to ask you something before we get there..." He stopped at a stop light, when my attention almost went out the window before he needed it. 

"Do you still like having blond hair? Or do you like your natural colour?" That was an odd question.

"Do.. do you like my hair more one way then another?" I asked.

"I.. I find your blond hair to be easier to see when-"

"Then I would like to keep it blond if I can..." I had a slight blush frosting my cheeks. 

"Alright. I'll tell them that." He stated simply.

In just a few more minutes, he pulled up into the side of the street where there was a parking space. "Come on. We need to walk a bit to get there."

He got out of the car and came to my side, opening it and helping me out. He was right. It is a little cold out. I snuggled into my coat, hiding my hands in my pockets. He wrapped his arm between mine so that we would be chained together. It made me blush to realise that he wanted me close to him.

We started walking down the street quietly. I started to get more and more nervous, seeing so many people out in the city. There were tons of cars and I  felt like my every move was being watched. What if I  messed something up? What if someone found out? I could be in big trouble.

"Here," said my boyfriend. He took my hand out of my pocket and held it in his, making sure we walk closely together. My hand seemed to have been shaking in my pockets, soon stilling in his. His hand was warm, and I loved being like this with him. "Is this better?"

I couldn't help but nod, leaning my head on his shoulder. It was right then when I finally noticed how long my hair was. It trapped past my ears, and resembled a bob cut for a woman but with my wavy hair instead.

I swung my arm lightly close to his, walking closely by his side. I could feel a heat radiating off of him. 

We finally arrived to a small building complex, and found the place he was taking me. When we walked in, it felt nice. We were in a hair salon.

"I'm gonna pay to get your hair done okay babe?" I nodded, not being able to resist blushing when he calls me that. 

My boyfriend went to the person at the front and got somebody to come help with my hair. The woman sat me down in a chair in the back of the small room, but I could still see my white haired boyfriend from across the place.

"So, you wanted to get re-blonded?"

"Yes.. I would like that."

She seemed to examine my head of hair. "Your roots have grown out a bit. Haven't had the time to get them done?"

"No I've.. been busy."

"You busy with school work? You seem like a young college boy to me. Am I right?"

"Yes. I uh.. yeah schoolwork."

She paused, probably sensing that I was uncomfortable with the talking.

"Alright. Do you want it to be the same colour?"

I nodded and she felt good, soon taking me through the process. Bleaching the hair, waiting and rinsing, and going through that multiple times. It was my last time for the colouring and she placed my hair in some foil, soon giving me another 30 minutes to wait. 

I waved towards my boyfriend, but he seemed to have been caught up with his phone. Maybe he was working on something.

And then it happened. 

I froze, staring at the receptionist talking with someone. They sat down in the salon, only a bit ways away from me. But I couldn't help but be terrified when we caught eyes.

Zen saw me.


	12. Twisted conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Zen in the hair salon, Yoosung has to find a way to react. Whose side will he choose? The RFA, or his captor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOY :D

Zen saw me.

He saw me.

He was in the salon, looking at me.

Zen had found me.

I looked towards the entrance and saw that my boyfriend didn't notice the iconic character, and was still focused on his phone.

Phone... phone! I pulled out my phone as quickly as I could and tried to turn away from Zen, soon opening the only contact I knew.

/Help/ was all I texted.

In moments, my boyfriend's head looked up and he came over to me, taking his time. 

"Are you okay?"

I didn't feel like I could speak, so I tried to text him again.

/Zen hhhere/

My hands were shaking from the fear. He looked over to spot the celebrity in his own chair. Yoosung started to panic even further when he noticed how Zen's phone was out and tilted towards them.

He was taking a picture.

He caught them. Yoosung was going to be in big trouble for this.

"Don't worry. I can handle this. I just.." He paused, trying to plan out the situation, "I'm going to be in the bathroom. If anything bad happens, text me again alright?" And in seconds he was gone.

Zen had been on his phone for a few more minutes, glancing occasionally over at me. I was so nervous, my leg bouncing. And when Zen's hairdresser left him for a bit, Zen started to approach me. I'd be sweating if I wasn't so nervous.

"Hey uh... do I know you?"

I swallowed. Did he not recognize me? I tried to come up with something.

"You uh.. you look familiar. You.. do stage plays right?" I replied, trying to hide my voice. 

"Yeah. Maybe you've been to one of them..." there was an awkward pause of silence. "... Yoosung?"

I felt like I was going to pass out. What was I supposed to do? If I told him, then I would be breaking my promise. But if I didn't, I would be lying to one of my best friends.

"Sorry.. that was weird for me to ask. Can I maybe get your number? I'd love to catch up sometimes. I could even give you some free tickets to a show one time." He smiled towards me. Did.. Did I convince him? Does he not recognize me?

I recited the only number I could remember that was on my phone and Zen typed it in. Only moments after did I realise it was the wrong number, and that was instead my boyfriend's.

"Hey. Maybe you'd like to go out for dinner? It'd be nice since I don't have many fans to talk with." My anxiety started to rise when I looked at the silver haired man.

"Hey." I turned my head to see my boyfriend coming near us.

"Back off he's got a boyfriend." I blushed, soon hugging in next to him.

Zen seemed surprised but the acclamation. "S-sorry that wasn't my intention. I wasn't aware he.. had a boyfriend." He coughed, seeming hesitant of his own words. He bowed, some of the ladies gawking over him. "I just heard that he was one of my fans, so I came to introduce myself. I never got your name though. What was it?"

I looked at my boyfriend for desperate need in help. I couldn't make up a name, I could barely think of my own!

"Just leave us be. You're making him stress." He held my side, making me feel more comfortable. 

I attempted to make it seem more realistic. "Thanks babe.." I hugged his side a bit closer and looked up, noticing a bit of a flustered expression on my partner.

Zen sighed, but smiled and apologized, slapping my boyfriend on the back as a sign of companionship. 

"Well I hope to see you at one of my shows." He finally walked back off to his seat, not wanting to disturb the calm of the salon any longer, where his hair dresser started to work on him again. 

"Are you okay Yoosungie?" I nodded, hugging him quickly once more. I heard the ding of the timer, knowing that my hair needed to be washed out. I waved a small goodbye as I sat back down in the chair to finish my hair.

Eventually when the process was done, my hair was back to normal. It was blond and fresh and bouncy. It made me feel a bit happy. Although, I wish I could have my hair clip back to finish the look. 

"There ya go hon. I hope you like it!" said the hairdresser. 

"Thank you I'm so happy..!" My boyfriend came over to me, smiling.

"I see you like it." I couldn't help but agree, standing up to hug him. "Thank you!~" 

I took his hand in mine and we walked to the front desk. I looked back over at Zen, and saw him with his phone facing us again. I was about to get my partner to try and hide his face from Zen's phone camera, but in seconds, Zen lifted his pointer and middle finger into a peace sign, smiling towards his phone.

He was only taking pictures of himself. That's it. That's all. It was nothing else. I was just being paranoid. Zen wouldn't take more pictures. That is if he even did take any in the first place.

I held onto my boyfriend's hand tightly, wanting to leave. We walked out the door and down the street.

"Did you want to go eat somewhere?"

I was feeling hungry, but I didn't want to risk seeing anyone else. 

He noticed my expression and soon we both sat in the car. "That's fine. Let's just go through a drive thru. It'll be good to have some nice food for once."

I smiled towards him, feeling glad with the suggestion. He soon started heading for any fast food place and picked us up some junk food, such as a hamburger meal for myself, and a cone of ice cream for him.

We started driving off again and I noticed he had already finished eating, whilst I had barely made a dent.

"Are you still hungry?" I ask.

"No, I'm good. I don't usually eat much anyways. You should eat. You need the warm food." He didn't really look towards me, his eyes focused on the road. I didn't disobey my Master's words, finishing my meal eventually. I felt stuffed, never generally having this much food to eat.

In moments, the high of being filled with warm food made me sleepy and I fell asleep once again, exhausted from the public interactions. 

And the next thing I knew, I woke up to my familiar dark and cold walls once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the end of the pre written chapters that i had saved up. It might be a very long time until i can publish another one, so please, give me ideas of what you want to see next! I of course have a story set out, but if you ever want things explained, or are looking for some nice kink of yours, im up for it!
> 
> THANK YOU AND PLZ GIVE ME COMMENTS I HAVE A FAMILY OF ONE TO FEED WIH THOSE.


	13. Kiss me to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung makes a contract with his past self on how he will live his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the shorter ones, and i made this quickly, but i think this will really help solidify some of Yoosung's reasoning.

I felt lonely... I'm confused.

Ever since we've been outside, I want to go back. I want to see the RFA again... 

I laid on the ground, exhausted and shivering in the cold. I strained against the collar, pulling at it again. My neck had been covered in red marks now, desperate scratches to remove it.

And yet I couldn't. Not... Not if it was his. I don't know how to think anymore. Is this man of mine really that evil? Is he chasing the world as the devil, or has the devil chased away his precious world?

I want to know more about him. I need to. Not just for the RFA. But for myself now as well. 

After coming back, I feel how empty my chest feels. I clutched my heart, finding it ache. I missed everyone. I wish I had more time to talk to Zen. I should've told him who I was. I should've helped him. I should've.. I should've...

No, I really shouldn't have...

It would be disobedience. It would be betrayal, abandonment. I can't do that. But at what cost?

How long has it been since I had first lost hope? And how did my heart flourish and break when seeing Hyun? 

My sobs were ringing through the room, but no one would hear me. No one ever would. These walls betrayed me, keeping every thought of me trapped. I felt my tears wet the floor by my head, and old cuts on my cheek would burn from the saltiness.

I feel weak. I am weak. I lost my moment for freedom. Seeing Zen, that was probably my message from the gods. I never had a religion, but it was Faith, sending me my opportunity for freedom. And I lost it.

I will forever be trapped here.

Someone might as well break the bones in my legs so that I can't run. Where would I even run to if I could? I have no where to go...

No where.. But him. He is my new home now. This room, this concrete cell, is nothing. It is but a simple dwelling. But him... he is home. If I truly give myself to him, no more hope left for the RFA, and only to him... I could live happily again.

I would be blind to the world, but would there even be a point to see it? I can give him my eyes, so that he can see the world for me. And I can live my life through him.

Tell me... what do you see? In this reflection of my tears? Is this me? Am I truly human, or simply a soul in a cage of a body? My tears fell in silence, leaving me to stare at myself in the puddle I produced. I wish I could drown in this puddle.

But... if I died... then what?

Would RFA be doomed? That... that shouldn't be my priority anymore.

I would be abandoning him. I can't abandon him. I can't. Not with everything he's done for me. He's kept me alive, kept his promise. If he was bad, would he truly keep such a promise, just to hold my hand?

I ceased to make any sound, simply shaking on the ground. He has given me so much, and to abandon him... would be a worse betrayal than resistance. 

I heard the door open, and saw him enter. He didn't show any emotion, but he came to sit down near me, placing my head on his lap. He pet my head, letting his fingers lace through my hair delicately. 

He was warm, his hands were gentle, and I felt his care, even if he didn't show it. He leant down, kissing my scalp as to calm me.

"You should sleep. I'll go get you a blanket." He was simple, and I looked up, seeing a soft smile, and for the first time, golden eyes that would stare back at my opposites. 

I felt something. Something inside me changed, and I made my choice. I would stay here by his side. I would be truly loyal to him, and be blind to any other. I'll trade my eyes, so that he can see for me. 

He let me down again, leaving the room quickly, coming back with a blanket, it already holding such warmth. He came behind me, holding me, and touching my frozen skin by my hips. He kissed me once more, and old dreams came back to me before I left my consciousness be.

"Goodnight Yoosung."

"Goodnight... Luciel..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my buddy Vein. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ you know who you are~
> 
> As always, comment and give me feedback! And suggestions! I always love gearing from you guys!~♡☆♡☆♡


	14. Golden Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning sweetness helps bring these two golden boys together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo wassup. This chapter is a bit short once again, but I promise to follow it with some very well deserved SMUT. Of course, perhaps with a bit more meaning to it.

I woke up this morning. I felt warmer than usual. The floor still felt hard and damp from my tears of the night before, but I felt real heat.

I tried to sit up, but found a weight pulling me down. It kicked in, what with having arms wrapped around my waist and my head laying on someone's arm. His touch was so warm, my entire back being covered by his front.

I felt the blanket over us, keeping our body heat contained, and it felt beautiful. I haven't had such a sweet moment in so long. I savored the heat, leaning in back towards him.

His arms around me kept me safe in his hold, and his shallow breaths tickled the hairs on my neck. I felt so secure.

I held his arms with my own towards my chest, loving how we held each other closely. This is warmth for me. This is home for me. This is him for me. All for me.

I feel myself falling deep into his trance. But I can't help it. He isn't a vicious man. He has redeeming qualities, keeps me safe, and just needs somebody. 

I feel him shift, wondering if he is waking, but he made no additional movements. Even though I couldn't see him, I could tell he would be a cute sleeper. 

I felt a heat along the nape of my neck, and realized his lips lingered, kissing me up and down that small area. He was surely awake now. His teeth nipped at the bare skin. And I let out a small sound in alarm.

"A-aah.." He must've bit me. But he didn't bite hard. Why would it hurt so much? It was no big deal, as it only stung.

He shifted at my sounds, moving away and sitting up. "Oh.. I didn't mean to wake you like that..."

I sat up along side him, the blanket now covering our legs as we faced each other. "N-No it's fine.. I was already awake." 

His gaze was away from mine, staring at the ground, the blanket, and in other various directions, although he didn't seem to be in any hurry.

"How did you.. how did you mean to wake me?" I looked over at his eyes, and he stared back. I was still so fascinated by his eyes being golden. I could've sworn they were colder than this in colour. It almost seemed familiar and unfamiliar all at once.

"I just.. thought it would be romantic to wake you like that. But I forgot about my..." His fingers pointed towards me and my neck.

Ah, yes. The mark. He did cut me there. Perhaps it hasn't healed up yet. It would be surprising since it has been a while. Maybe my health wasn't as good down here. But he did tell me he wanted it to scar. 

It makes me think of how he would tell me stories of his day or of the RFA as he slowly picked at my neck to make it bleed once again. Sure, it wasn't very pleasant, but I learned more about him. And... It made him happy.

I rubbed at my neck, and soon saw my finger tips touched with blood. It was nothing serious though, only a small wound compared to others.

I simply wiped my hand on my dirty clothing, and smiled back at him. "Y-You wanted to be romantic?"

At this his face went red, and he turned his gaze away. "W-Well.."

"No, I liked it. It's... cute to see you all romantic." I giggled, holding his hand in mine. Today was a surprisingly happy day.

He squeezed my hand. "You are the first person to tell me that.. genuinely." 

He seemed anxious about something, until finally speaking up.

"Yoosung... May I make love to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! PLEASE COMMENT I LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK :D
> 
> And yes, next chapter will be romantic first time between the two. I HOPE IT WILL LIVE UP TO THE STANDARDS!!!
> 
> Oh yeh, I also have another chapter written up and finished buuuuuuuuut...
> 
> I can't say anything yet ;D
> 
> BYE THANKS!


	15. My Only Exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter. Finally, Yoosung can get what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml I am so sorry that this took so frickin long to make. I've actually been writing up a looooot of other chapters ever since this one, but I just couldn't get around to finishing it. UNTIL NOW:D 
> 
> OH YEAH. AND ALSO. SMUT WARNING. DON'T LIKE, THEN WHY ARE YOU READING THIS???

I felt my face heat up. I couldn't believe what he was asking me. His words kept ringing in my head.

"Yoosung... May I make love to you?"

I had his hand in mine, squeezing it tighter. I nodded my head, coming in to hug him close. My chin sat in his shoulder as we held each other so tightly. "Yes... please make love to me, Unknown.."

We held each other for a couple more moments, and he started to kiss at the side of my neck. I tilted my head to the side, letting him have more space, and my eyes slowly started to drift closed. His lips were soft, warm, and slightly chapped as they left small kisses everywhere they could. He was being so gentle compared to other times he's kissed me. He stayed around that area, soon wandering around my jaw, by my ear.

"Let me take you somewhere nicer," he whispered in my ear. He picked me up from where we were sitting, and I hugged onto him tightly as to not fall. He whispered once more, telling me to keep my eyes closed, and I nodded, making sure to obey his demands.

He continued his kissing me, walking along slowly. It took a couple minutes until I felt him open another door and led me inside another room. The door closed and I felt the dark again. He started moving me, and laid me down on something soft. Was this a mattress? I haven't felt something like this in so long. It's soft and springy... I feel so comfy.

"I see you're very comfy here." He chuckled, and I smiled. I nodded my head as my eyes stayed closed. He straddled over me and kissed my neck again, his lips sometimes running over my collar. I kept my smile, loving how gentle he was being. He whispered for me to open my eyes, allowing me to do what I'd like. 

In moments, we were kissing, our limbs tangling as we embraced each other closely. His hands lingered over my shirt, soon sneaking underneath it. I helped him take it off, take of everything. I wanted to see him bare, as he did for me. 

Clothes fell off, being thrown across the room or lost underneath our bodies. The room felt overwhelmingly hot, like steam came off of us. Yes... us. It's not me and him anymore. It's us now. We are together. He's my destiny. I am his. I will forever be his like this.

I finally got to see him completely revealed right in front of me. He's seen me like this in many ways, but this is the first time we've ever done anything like this.

We've never had sex before. Not like this. He's come close, and we have done lewd things together before, but we've never been united like this. My body is shaking in anticipation.

His lips trailed down my chest, my abdomen, my pelvis, and so on. He kissed down on my hip bone, biting the skin lightly, and continued his journey down my leg. He reached my ankle, and kissed the edges of my foot, and then the toes. 

"You're so beautiful, Yoosung. I want to own every part of your body... keep everything to myself." He smiled towards me, his breathing a bit heavier. He didn't seem lewd or vicious, just passionate and involved in the moment.

"I'm yours... I will always be yours, Unknown.."

"Call me Ray... Just for today." I blushed, feeling the adrenaline rush through my body. I had a name. He had a name for me to use. This was an enormous step for me, being able to call him something other than 'Unknown' or 'Master'.

"Today, I'm your equal. I'm not your Master. I'm not your ruler. Today... I am your lover."

"L-Like when we were outside?" I asked hesitantly.

He shook his head. "No. I am yours just as much as you are mine. Yes, Yoosung?"

"Yes... Ray," I whispered, sitting up to come kiss him. 

This feeling was magical, as if pianos and violins surrounded us, expressing our passion and emotion through our actions. Every stroke over skin was like pulling a string on a guitar; every kiss was a flute ringing; every breath was a symphony. Our moving made the music, and we continued, never wanting this song of ours to end.

I soon pushed him down carefully so that he would lay on the end of the mattress. I kissed him softly, my face now turning pink. This was my first time ever getting to control my own actions like this. I've never had sex with anyone, and I was glad I get to be myself for my first. As I started to hold his length in my hand, rubbing it to life, I wondered if this was his first time. Has he been with someone like this before? Or was I who he chose to adventure out with to begin? No matter the explanation, I needed to make this worth it.

I slowly brought my lips down on the tip, giving him small butterfly kisses all around the area. I made sure to cover every bit of skin I could with my kisses. Soon, I took his head into my mouth, and I felt relieved at hearing the breath come out of him. I looked up, noticing how his hand was stuck to his forehead, and the other gripped the sheets. I came off for a small second, grabbing his hand on the bed to guide it into my hair. 

"Please hold me here... look at me, won't you? I want to see your face Ray." It was odd being allowed to speak so openly, but I took my chances. As soon as my mouth was back in its place on his shaft, I saw him look back towards me, and the hand on my head found itself more comfortable where it was.

I closed my eyes, sinking down onto him and trying to focus on my task. It was exciting to do this without force, and to want to do this. I tried my best to make him feel pleasure. All I want is for him to feel happy.

I could hear his breath hitch as I got close to the base. I guess I was lucky for this not to be my first time doing this with him. Although, I've never done this with anyone else before. I don't need anyone else but him anymore.

The grip on my hair tightened and I moaned, loving the feeling of it being pulled. The slight tug, forcing me up and down slowly was nice as I knew he couldn't let go so easily.

Eventually he pulled me off of him, and I was curious as to why. I looked up to him, noticing how red his face had gotten. He looked away, embarrassed.

"I-If you had kept going, I don't know how much longer I would've lasted..."

I felt myself heat up at his words, proud that I was able to make him feel so good. I came up to kiss him once again, holding onto his shoulders for support. His hands laced up my body to hold around my face and neck, and it felt more amazing then you could think. I wanted him to hold me like this forever. I want to stay with him in this moment forever. I want to be with him forever. I want him forever.

He carefully turned us around so that I was laying on the mattress now, and he got up, soon looking around the room. What could be so important to stop?

He soon came back with moisturizer in his hand and threw it next to me. He came back quickly to kiss me again. 

"Sorry... I don't have any lube, so I'll try to make this work.." he came back to kiss me again.

Lube... ahh. Yes. We were planning on going all the way, so it would be necessary. Now that I think about it, it would probably be me to take him, since our relationship does kind of work that way. I felt a bit anxious about having to take him now that I am in this situation.

He continued kissing me, his hands now coaxing my legs open. I let out a small gasp through our actions as he started to stroke me. It's been a while since he's last done this, and the feeling sent tingles up my spine. 

The kissed soon stopped, and he took the bottle of lotion in his hands, squirting a bit onto his fingers. He then massaged it into them, soon taking my erection into his hand again, making the action of his stroking with less friction, and causing the sensation to feel completely new. 

As one hand worked on my dick, the other went to sneak to my entrance, making it twitch immediately. It felt cold when the lotion hit it, making my body shift slightly for the uncomfortable feeling.

"This will probably hurt a bit... but I need you to just stay relaxed and trust me. When I say go, feel like you're pushing out, okay?" 

I nodded towards him, his hands now being used to spread my ass, making me feel embarrassed and revealed. I soon felt one hand leave, and soon slick fingers were poking at my entrance. 

"Ready?" He asked, and I nodded, already starting to prepare myself.

"Alright. Exhale and go.." As soon as my breath was audible to him, I felt a digit sink itself into me slowly. It was an odd sensation, but it didn't hurt. 

He took his time, leaving his finger still for a bit before prodding around inside. I squirmed from the new feeling, but it wasn't in anyway painful.

Once I got used to the feeling, he started thrusting the finger in and out slowly, and soon added a second. It wasn't too difficult to take another, and once the third came I was still fine as he slowly stretched me open. He was able to add 4 digits by the time I felt it sting. It hurt a bit now around the entrance, and the stretching was becoming difficult as I tightened.

Ray was very kind by helping me through this pain, stroking my shaft to help distract me. Once he started this, I let out a moan, and I finally started to feel pleasure from being filled like this. 

I was able to loosen up significantly with his help, and I felt myself heat up, letting out strings of moans as his fingers were moving inside me so quickly. His fingers left, leaving me whine and feel empty. 

I looked up through my daze at him, noticing how heated he was. He soon shuffled, and I felt something bigger, much bigger than his fingers, rest against my entrance.

"Are you ready, Yoosung?"

"I've always been ready, Ray. I need you." I smiled towards him, passion bouncing through my body as I wanted to be united with him.

"Alright, I'm gonna try and go slow, but I don't know how long I'll last.." I nodded to him, soon closing my eyes and leaning my head back to try and relax.

My hole twitched as he adjusted his position, and eventually I felt him start to push his way into me. I let out a tight moan as I tried my best not to squeeze over him. I felt my entrance stretch, causing it to burn. I felt so full, and he was only just started. My breathing got heavy as it got harder, but eventually, I felt his hips rest against my thighs, and I gripped onto the sheets for power.

"Fuck... you're so tight, Yoosung. Have you ever done this before?.." He grunted between his words, letting out a rare moan. I shook my head no and covered my face with an arm. I felt so overwhelmed, and I had to try and relax.

He started to move out, but that caused much more pain on my end, and I let out a small squeak from the discomfort. He stopped immediately.

"Shit, are you okay? Do you need more time?" I aggressively nodded my head from underneath my arms, soon breathing in with a sob. I've never felt this kind of pain before and the water just seemed to stream from my eyes.

He stopped in his actions, soon leaning down to kiss around me. "Shshshh.. it's okay. I'm not gonna move just.. try and relax sweetie. I'm gonna try and add some more lotion. Is that okay?" I slowly nodded and tried to do as he said. I felt a bit of lotion land near my entrance, and it was then rubbed around where we connected, soon to be helpful when he would start to move. 

It took some time, a long time actually, until I was able to finally relax. I still had a couple tears falling, but they were silent and unimportant. I was able to move my arm away from my face, and soon that hand tangled with one of Ray's free hands. Our fingers intertwined and we stayed there, him fully sheathed within me, and our unity being solidified. 

His other hand was holding at my hip, and it soon came to slowly stroke me. I let out a small moan, the combination of the pleasure and the feeling of being full causing many feelings to erupt from me. 

"M-Move.. please. B-But slowly, just.. to test it out."

I could see him nod, and he took his time to slowly draw out. I still stung, but it was a little easier to handle with time, and his hand on my shaft was doing some immense help. As he finished drawing out, I saw him add more lotion, having to remove his hand for that. I used my free hand to stroke myself instead of gripping onto the cheap bedsheets. 

The next push in caused me to moan out loudly, the feeling very stimulating. This continued with Ray going in and out at a slow pace, his breath shallow and his groans more evident. After a bit, I started craving more stimulation, soon pushing my hips back up against his as he thrust in, and I let out a loud moan at the feeling. He was able to get deeper inside me like this, making me feel more vulnerable and sensitive.

I could feel his thrusts take on more power as his groans became louder. And in minutes, he was at a fast pace, like a piston going in and out on autopilot. I let out many moans as I stroked myself, and his head lowered until he was breathing into my ear. 

I felt him twitch and grow inside me, making me feel powerful and strong being able to make him feel this way. Tears kept coming down my cheeks, but this was through overstimulation of my emotions. Passion was overflowing out of me as tears came out of the corners of my eyes. My hands let go of what they were doing to grab and hold onto Ray. He rammed into me with much force, and I could feel small droplets hit my shoulder as he did so. Maybe he was crying from emotion as well.

His pace was uneven, going fast but unsteady. His groans came out very often at this point. "I.. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna... Yoosung-!" He grunted and bit at my shoulder, soon thrusting as hard as he could into me. His hips stayed planted as a new feeling filled me. More specifically, I felt like I was being filled. I felt his cum spurt inside me, letting out a loud and long moan at the new sensation. 

I held on tightly as Ray's breathing started to normalize. He lifted himself up and pulled out. It felt odd without him there, and the cum soon spilled out of me.

"Ahh shit.. I shouldn't have come inside.."

"N-No it's.. It's fine, really. I just.." I grunted, not having gotten off yet. He noticed as to why I felt very distressed. He soon took me, and slowly moved so that I sat on top of him.

"What uh... what would you like me to do to help?" His hands slowly caressed my hips, one making it's way down to my flushed penis, giving soft, gentle strokes to make my face go red.

"C-Can I... can I ride you? I want.. I want to try it again. Does that work?" I looked into his eyes, noticing how his cheeks seemed to burn with my language. I looked down, noticing how even though he just finished, he still seemed hard. It made me blush seeing some of his release still stuck to the sides of his shaft.

"Y-Yeah.. yes, of course, Yoosungie. I'm up for round two." He chuckled, making me smile in return. This was much more cute than I thought it would be. Who would ever have guessed that Ray was so adorable? Well, me, of course. The question is who wouldn't guess this.

So, I sat up straight, line him up with my entrance, and we continued. This felt much more different than before. I didn't feel any pain, and it just simply felt... numbing? Sensitive? I felt like my legs were tingling, and my insides felt stretched. But this was one of the most wonderful feelings ever. I felt like Ray could feel every part of me like this, and that this was truly something I wanted to feel forever. I slowly started to raise and drop myself down onto him, causing moans to come out from the both of us. My erection rubbed between us, causing a burning friction that I wanted even more. Who knew sex was this good? Sure, I still haven't gotten off yet, but I know that Ray would do anything in this moment to please me. 

I could feel both of his hands graze over the skin on my torso, slowly taking his time to breathe in every inch of my body. I can't help that I've fallen for him. And I hope he has fallen for me too...

I felt emotional in this moment, the pleasure building up so much in both of us. I felt him thrust up back into me, hitting something deep that made me lean over onto him, unable to hold myself up anymore. 

I heard myself start to sob again, but this time, it was because of the immense joy that I felt in this moment. I couldnt help but let everything fall through. 

I lifted myself up to look at him, and noticed the tears in his eyes as well. I hope I made him feel the same way he is making me feel. I went in to kiss him as I neared my edge, making sure to lace as much passion into my movements as possible.

We separated, and all I could do was lean over his shoulder as I came, saying the same thing over and over.

"I love you.. I love you I love you I love you Ray.. Ray, Ray... Ray..."

I got off of him with his help, and after very frantic jerking, he was able to come as well. We finally got a chance to lie down on the mattress, basking in the glory of our after sex. Eventually after all the silence, I spoke up.

"I.. I guess you should bring me back to my room now. I don't know if.. if I'm allowed on.. is this your bed?"

He chuckled. "You can call it that. And no, you don't need to go back unless you want to. I really like having you here... being with you."

I smiled, giving him a small, short kiss. "I hope I was good enough today."

"Don't worry Yoosungie. You were perfect, and you'll always be perfect to me."

I felt glad at that, but something inside me made me feel upset.

"Can I... ask you a question? Maybe.. maybe more than one? You don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

"Ask away."

"Well, uh..." I felt anxious at being given this much privilege, "Is your name... actually Ray?"

He paused, probably thinking. "Its one of them. If you're asking if it's my birth name... no. It's not. I... have a lot of bad memories associated with my birth name. So, I didn't want you to use it."

"Why not?... Would it hurt you?"

"No it... I wouldn't show it, at least. But I just.. I didn't want you using such a pitiful name, and having to think of all the ways that name was used before you would."

I took a moment, thinking and reflecting. It made perfect sense and... I'll respect his wishes.

"Well, thank you... for thinking about me."

He smiled, a hand cupping my face. "I always think about you, Yoosung."

I blushed, feeling way too cherished today. 

"I.. I had a couple other questions, if you don't mind."

"I don't."

"Okay uh... Well, why.. why am I still here? If.. if everything is okay, and the RFA is gone from my life... why are we still here? Can't we just.. go live somewhere normal? Could we.. start a new life together?"

He paused, sighing for a moment. 

"I really do think that that's a good idea. I would love to... But... we can't leave here. Not just yet."

"Why not? Are we... are we not safe?"

"I'm making sure that you're safe. I.. I still have connections that I need to tie, and... the RFA..." His face changed to a mix of disappointment and anger.

"What about them?..." 

"They... they're doing some stuff and... And they're still looking for you. I can't start a new life in the city until they let go of you. I just can't."

"Then let me tell them."

He seemed shocked. "What?.."

"If they won't leave me... because they think I'm in danger or something, let me tell them. They'll... They'll have to believe me."

He was silent, biting his lips. He was anxious and reflective on my idea. 

"We'll see, Yoosung." Disappointment started to rise in me. 

"But.. But all I want is to stay here with you. I just... I just want to love you. I don't want anyone taking you away. Not now... not ever." I felt myself want to let tears fall, but I was more frustrated than upset. "Can't you just love me back the way I love you?.  
.."

I felt him go silent again, seemingly needing to think about everything. But finally, I saw some tension leave his body and face as he spoke.

"Yoosung... I'm not supposed to be like this... I am not... allowed to love." He looked down at me, a smile soon coming to his lips. "But you're my only exception. I'll love you if it's the last thing I do." He kissed me long and deeply, lingering by my lips a little after. His breath came by my ear, and all I could hear was: "I love you, Yoosung.."

"I love you, too, Ray.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wait! And I promise it won't be 4 months until the next update. I already have 3 chapters written out and finished. Plus I'm less busy when it comes to work in my personal life :D
> 
> PLS GIVE ME COMMENTS THEY FUEL ME I LUV U ALL THAAAANKS!


	16. Deconstructed Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter because I desperately wanted to get something out for you guys. Sorry it's been so long! I had a lot of summer priorities, but the next chapter should be up in a couple hours!.

I felt myself slowly coming to, but not wanting to wake up. Where I slept was so warm, so soft, and so welcoming. I wish that I could stay like this forever.

I shifted in my daze, feeling the surface I laid on. I felt bare skin along my arm, down the side of my body, reaching through my hips... my hips.

Ahh!!

I was naked! H-He was naked!! I could feel the heat run through me and to my face as I remembered the tellings of last night. We... we had sex. I got to do something so intimate, but surprisingly, I feel like the most intimate part was getting to call him by a name. Giving him a name, I feel like I could start to truthfully connect with him.

I felt a stirring below me, and looked up to see... to see Ray smiling at me. "Good morning," he said, caressing my head from the soft hands in my hair.

I smiled, feeling glad. "Good morning to you too, I guess. I don't really know if it's morning at all."

He chuckled, finding it slightly funny. "It's probably not even dawn yet. I hope you're feeling okay?" He helped me to sit up, and the instant I moved I felt a rush of pain go through my lower back, rear, and pelvis, making me grunt and grit my teeth.

"I-I'm fine... just a little sore." I smiled, feeling the heat in my cheeks.

"We should get you cleaned up. I should've probably done that before we fell asleep."

I smiled, still feeling happy. "No, it's fine. I love sleeping next to you."

He seemed to blush from that. I must've said something embarrassing. "Well, I'm gonna help clean you now." He then helped pick me up, holding me in a cradle, and he was able to bring me to the bathroom. It was still as dazzling as ever, and I felt myself calm down. He slowly placed me in the tub, and then he turned on the faucet. The water at first came out cold and I jumped, but soon the water came to be warm, and I had a chance to relax. 

I soon saw him gathering a couple things like body soap, shampoo, and other simple toiletries. He soon came to kneel by the tub, and he stopped the water, it finally coming to level.

I saw he wanted to start and clean me like usual, but I stopped him, my hand coming to hold his wrist gently. 

"Hey... Join me." 

I could see him blush. "I don't know if I should.."

"Please? For me?"

He needed a moment, still deciding, but then came to stand, asking me to move over, and I did as he asked.

It was nice that we didn't have to change. I leant forward, giving him space to come sit behind me. He carefully made his way into the tub, his legs extending next to me to soon somewhat wrap by my sides. I leant back again, coming to lie back on him and sit between his legs. I smiled, feeling so happy that I was so close to him.

"Thank you." I was so grateful of him for these small acts of kindness.

He seemed a little delayed before responding. "...You're welcome. No, just.. what are you thankful for Yoosung?"

It made me chuckle lightly. "I'm thankful for a lot of things, um.. R-Ray." I didn't know if I was supposed to say his name anymore. I was afraid he might not like that, and to my surprise, a hand came shooting out of the water to cover my mouth, pulling my head back, my neck high to the sky. 

My head laid against his shoulder joint. "Shshshhh it's okay Yoosung. Aren't you feeling a little brave lately?" He cooed for a small moment okay. "I know you're getting comfortable here, but I still have my rules, alright, pet?.."

My eyes closed lightly and I let out the smallest moan as I attempt to nod my head. He kept me there, jerking my head in the same position. He licked across my neck slowly

He had a soft, quiet whisper. "You don't know how much I need you Yoosung. I want to own you, do everything I can to you. I want to keep you in chains, see rope burns across your skin, I want to burn you. I want you to walk through my fire with me. Do you think you can stand up to that?..."

I let out a held back moan trying to grab at him. Yes. Yes I want to do that. I want to do everything he wants me to. I'll play his games and be his slave. I love him. I love everything he gives me. He'll do these small things to make me happy, and make me feel large amounts of pain. But the bigger and longer the pain, the more rewarding these moments become. I've been tricked into liking his pain...

But I can't help it. I need him and everything he gives me to live. 

I nodded my head lightly against him, and the hand over my mouth moved down my neck to cradle my head. I let out small pants of breaths. "Yes.. yes, Master. I'll do anything you say. I.. I want you to push me as far as you'd like. Torture me, care for me, keep me here and I'll love you forever. I'll be yours.. Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up in a couple hours! Don't wait too long!


	17. His tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was lowkey on the verge of tears as I wrote this, but I've been playing with my emotions and length of sleep o can withstand today, so I don't blame myself for getting so emotional.
> 
> This will probably one of the most emotional chapters I've written to date, but don't worry, it always gets worse.

I came back to sit shyly between my Master's legs. I felt insecure now, but I suppose he wanted me to.

He picked up a little soap from out of the tub, soon lathering it across my body. As his hands lightly massaged over my body, he sighed.

"I apologize, Yoosung. I was very rough with you earlier."

I shook my head lightly. "No, it's fine. I understand my place and purpose now. You always do what you think is best." My head seemed to hang after saying that, and I felt like I disappointed him.

We were both fairly silent throughout the bath. He made sure to clean me properly, although it hurt once he cleaned me down below. 

He soon got out of the tub himself, making sure to keep the bath with plenty of suds for me. He dried himself, then wrapping the towel.

"I will be back with some clothes for you. Take your time in the bath." He left quickly after, leaving me alone and unsupervised.

I took a few moments to relax, finally being alone in such a calm and quiet place, but I felt myself start to feel pruned from the water, and got myself out. There was a towel waiting for me, and I used it, hoping I was allowed to. 

This was a moment I both regret and always want to remember.

I got to see my face.

I looked up, walking oddly towards the mirror as I got to see my reflection again. How long had it been? A couple months? It was last when he got his hair redone, and by now it had grown out much longer than it ever had before. My master wasn't comfortable letting me out anymore, not with the encounter we had with Zen. Hopefully his master would cure his hair for him soon. He wouldn't need it to be dyed if his master didn't want that.

I soon rubbed the towel up my back and remembered something...

The scar. The scar that my master gave me was by my neck, and this was my opportunity to see what it was. 

I let my fingers trace over it lightly, and I could feel the bumps on my skin. I couldn't decipher it and.. 

It was most likely my master's real name.

I felt so tempted to look, wanting so badly to know what his name is. 

But I never looked.

I just stepped away from the mirror, and my master soon came through to greet me. He had already gotten dressed, and had a pair of clothes for me. I got dressed for him, readjusting the collar I always had on, and he led me back to my room. I entered, and as soon as I did, I collapsed, coming to cry in a small ball on the ground.

I could sense his hand on the door, wanting to close it before I said anything, but he instead came to comfort me as I cried. I was emotionally exhausted. I just needed some sort of validation, some sort of reassurance to keep me here, to keep me from thinking about anyone else.

I simply crawled towards the wall, coming to lie my back against it as I sobbed into the knees close to my chest. He sat next to me, allowing me to let my head rest on his shoulder.

I finally had the courage and capability to speak up through my sobs. "H-H.. h-how do you do this?! It's been forever since we've been here!! Don't you ever get tired of this??" I sobbed again. "Don't you miss your family?.."

I looked towards him, trying to stay as silent as I could in my hysterical state. He started to stand. "I'll get you some water-"

"NO!" I stopped him. I gripped onto his wrist with my shaku, weak hands as hard as I could. "Please.. tell me something, a-anything!!" My breath was heavy. "I-I feel like I'm breaking..."

He stayed silent next to me. It was a very long time of silence, but he stayed next to me, not risking to move.

"I don't have.. I don't have anyone to depend on like you, Yoosung." Is all that I heard for a bit.

"W-What?..." I tried to calm my tears to hear him better.

"Yoosung... you had companions.. you had friends, family... anyone who has ever seen me has thought of me as weak, disposable, unworthy of living on this earth.

"I.. I had a very rough childhood. My mother had.. had children with someone very influential in secret. I.. was one of those kids. I was weak and small, used as blackmail and a bargaining chip for my mother's sanity.

"She was abusive, never let me leave the house, called me mean things... she treated me like shit.." his voice went slightly weak, coming deep from his chest.

What shocked me were the tears coming close to falling down his face. I've.. never seen him cry before.

"B-But it wasn't all that bad. I had hope. I-I.. I have a brother, who was with me through this. He told me so many things about the outside world... Unlike me, he was smart, strong and.. and valued. He was able to sneak out, look at the sky, go to.. to church of all places." He scoffed, feeling conflicted with the topic. "He told me he would get us both out of there, that we could escape and just.. watch the fluffy white clouds float in the sky and eat ice cream..."

Tears fell violently from his face, but it's almost as if he wasn't aware they were there.

"But he abandoned me. He left me to be abused and starved by my monster of an owner. But... I was soon taken away from there. A bright.. bright sun came to save me. She became my savior. She did everything I needed to feel needed. She hurt me when I needed hurting, and encouraged me when I gained my strength."

He stopped for a moment. "I know you care about Savior deeply as well.." he looked towards me, seeing my tear stained, motionless face as i listened to this tragic story. But he looked away again, perhaps not wanting to face that.

"When you came to me, I thought I found all the control I needed. I have power through you, I can make you see things my way... and so I left my Savoir and my salvation that day, dedicating myself to you."

He looked back towards me again, soon coming to pull me into a tight hug. He sobbed over my shoulder as tear fell silently down my face in this moment. "Y-You're the first person to want to please me, to want to make me feel ha-happy the way I saw fit. No one.. n-no one saw me as a person until you, Yoosung." 

We held each other there, sobbing for hours on end, before we finally felt satisfied with this moment of connection, and he left me to reflect on everything I learned about this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! The next 2 or 3 chapters have already been written for the past few MONTHS, and so I just needed to finish these last two before I could finally post anything! I hope you enjoyed it!!!


	18. Tugs, drugs, and mental bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master has an out burst of rage, taking it out on poor Yoosung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warnings for: vomit, blood, tripophobia???(the thing about holes idek maybe but not really)

All I can remember is waking up to screaming. It was in annoyance it seemed at first, then anger, and then.. it seemed to stop.

But it came back in a wave of rage. I sat up from my nap on this cold concrete floor, and noticed - as I always do when waking - that I was alone. But it was very clear that footsteps were nearing. But perhaps it was more of stomps than anything else.

The door to my cell block open loudly, screeching as it scratched the floor as per usual. 

I was caught by surprise, and in an instance, I was being pulled off the ground by my hair, the pain shooting through my scalp and neck. I let out an audible gasp from the shock, not yet fully awake.

I surely felt awake now.

My captor threw me against the wall so that I could stand, and he blocked my sides, getting close to me.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?!" He yelled at me. I stayed silent, scared and clueless as to what he meant. His face scrunched from his rage even more. 

"DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THAT STUPID LOOK ON YOUR FACE!"

He was staring intently at me, waiting for me to move.

"Y-You have no right to say anything to me but 'yes', is that clear?!?" He was unstable. I.. I've never seen him like this. I'm fearful.

"Y-Yes.. master."

He didn't even smile, only having a snark disappointment written through his teeth. His eyes felt toxic through his glare.

He threw me to the ground, and I let out a grunt from the fall, but he didn't stop, starting to kick me all over. The stomach, the shoulders, my neck, and even stepping on my arms were just the beginning as he continued to hurl hurtful words towards me.

"You're nothing but a toy.. so useless. I could throw you away any minute, you know that, right?! You don't deserve any attention. You're lucky to still be alive..."

He picked me up and threw me against the wall once more, starting to punch and slap my torso and stomach. I coughed incessantly, the air being pushed out of my lungs, falling once again.

"I'm surprised to see you alive after nearly a year. What a pathetic piece of garbage..." he tugged me up off the ground from my hair again, and finally tears started to fall down my face.

He started to prepare to punch me, when I noticed his arm... it was bleeding. It bled from a small hole pricked in the skin near the bend in his arm. I examined the flesh, visible veins popping out from his skin as they burned with bright blue. Did he inject himself with something?

"M-Master..s arm.." but he didn't seem too happy to hear me speak. 

He punched me by my eye, by my jaw, my nose. I felt like my face was breaking. 

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND INSTRUCTIONS? I SHOULD ONLY BE HEARING 'YES' COME OUT IF YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE MOUTH."

He stopped his frenzy, and let me fall again, the process starting to become normal. His figure stood strong above me, his panting from his rage making his eyes more icy. 

The room almost went silent now. All you could hear were my quiet sobs and his heavy breathing.

".. You really want to know about this??" He said, no longer shouting as the blood leaking down his arm started to drip onto the floor next to me. 

Drip. Drip. Drip...

"Ohoho... you're gonna fucking get it.. you asked for it.." 

He stormed out of the room, and as he did so, I tried to collect myself in a timely matter, sitting up from where I was near the middle of the room. He came back quickly, never thinking of closing the door. Even if he took his time, I would've never been able to leave. 

He held a syringe, and my anxiety hit me for real this time. I tried to scurry back, wishing the walls didn't hold me in.

"..no, no, no, no, no.. p-please n-no, no.." I begged, not wanting to be hurt like he had been.

He stepped towards me in a hurry, yanking at my arm and stabbing through it with the syringe. The prick didn't seem so bad, I never had a fear of needles, but the sting that came after was the worst.

He slowly, torturously pushed the liquid drug into my body, and it burned like hell. I felt like my entire body burned from the effect, the substance quickly running through me. And I yelled.

I didn't care how much he yelled back at me, how much he continued to inject, or how much he would hurt me after. It was too painful. My nerves all felt like they were being ripped apart, and my body rushed with heat.

I fell to the floor, dizzy and helpless as tears fell down from my face. I wanted to go home... to just go home and not have to endure this anymore. I wanted my real Master back. I wanted.. I wanted Ray. 

He kneeled down, his head coming by mine. I felt too woozy to understand much, but I still remember what he said as he held my head up sideways, lifting it by my hair.

"It's all your fault... such a useless toy. No one will ever love you. You'll die in this cell, thinking about how you betrayed me.." he dropped my head back down to the concrete, and I let out a small grunt.

With that, he stood, giving another final kick to my gut, and I simply shivered unable to make anymore sound. In a few moments I felt myself vomit in front of me, the shock finally letting me regurgitate the water I was holding. I shivered as I heard him mutter something along the words of "revolting".

"You know, I was starting to run out of that.. I'm gonna have to get some new source of "paradise". And you'll be my loyal tester.." he simply stood over my weak body for a couple more moments, soon crouching to pick up the syringe, and took his leave.

I was back to being locked, shivering from the cold of the room and the heat of my body.

"Y-Yes master.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what might've gotten him so angry...
> 
> Oh, and next chapter, things get fucking real.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love all of your encouraging comments!!!


	19. Reform and Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is a very special day, and so, doesn't there need to be some sort of celebration? Yoosung is feeling weak once again, and it's time for blood to rain in their pretty parade.

I feel tired. Exhausted and I can't move. I feel weak.

I haven't gotten much food lately, and all he's been doing is testing out his elixir on me. Sometimes I feel pain, others will upset my stomach, and now I can't feel my legs. What was he trying to achieve through this?

He soon came back to my room, a new bottle of elixir in his hand. It's been days on end that he's tested me like this. I was a testing animal to him.

I looked up towards him, noticing his glowing minted eyes. I sure do miss his golden ones. But I know that it's the same person. This is the man who loves me. He wouldn't do anything to harm me. I love him, and that will never change.

He slowly crouched down in front of me, lifting my weak chin up and opening my mouth to soon let the blue liquid trickle in between my lips. It was bittersweet, and tingles as it ran down my throat, causing my body to shiver, but I took it all willingly. 

I was soon able to finish what he gave to me, and I felt myself go hazy. The world felt lighter, and I felt myself almost dropping in and out of consciousness. 

The next thing I could remember was sitting on a chair, in my same room, and my master tying me to my seat. I saw a tripod set up in front of me, and a laptop on a small table, all in front of me.

I looked down, vaguely noticing the neutral aura my master held, and the mask over his face. 

"R-Ray?.." I tried to utter, but I soon groaned through my daze as a rope was fastly tightened around my wrist, my hand twitching and convulsing in response.

"Don't use that name with me. I am your master now. Understand, Yoosung?" His voice was robotic, distorted. I didn't know how that worked, but his voice was not the same. I still knew it was the same man though.

I nodded in agreement slowly, finding it hard for me to move both because of the ropes and because of my state of mind. 

I slowly faded back under, and soon woke up again to my master on his laptop, cords hooked up to a camera on the tripod. 

I tried to speak, finding my lips stuck in place. I tried looking down or reaching up to confirm my thoughts but I couldn't. Even without having to think, I knew it was duct tape.

As I looked down I saw my clothes, dirty and loose over my body. It was the same style of suit he always had me in. I was just glad not to be stripped for once, finding my messy clothes just the smallest bit warm.

I moved my head around, trying to look around the room, and noticing how my collar always remained around my neck. 

My stirring caused a small movement from my master, and I heard him take steps towards me. 

"You're awake. Finally. That's good." His hands slowly grazed up my arm, over my shoulders, slowly - ever so slowly - making their way down my chest and then back up to caress my neck and jaw line.

"I've been given a special request, lately. And, since it's so special, I found myself wanting to comply. And since I WANT to, now you HAVE to comply, yes, Yoosung?"

I had to process his words for a moment, my mind still fuzzy. I nodded still, having my full trust in him. 

"I put a lot of work into this, you know? I can't let the bad people hurt You, and so I'm going to show them how much you love being here. That's what you asked for, yes?"

The bad people... was someone trying to hurt us? To hurt him? It was getting harder to remember things in my daze. I don't want that. I never want him to feel hurt. 

"I had to make sure they wouldn't be able to track us, using different servers and changing so much code... all of it was for you. You'll do this for me, since I did this all for you, yes Yoosung?"

His voice was so enticing. Even though it was robotic and manipulated, I could still hear his real voice behind it. I know he is truthful.

I nodded again, finding it charming that he is asking for my consent so often. 

He closed his eyes, letting our foreheads touch, and I felt how caring he was being. I can't help but love him like this. 

He separated slowly, soon taking his time to get back behind the computer. 

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you. Not only is this request special, but today is also a very, very special day."

A special day? Was it someone's birthday? Mine? I would never be able to remember what day it was in my room of concrete. 

"Today, we will be attending a party. Of course, we won't actually be there but... at least we will be able to send a little video. Just so that people know we were thinking about them."

I got anxious for once, not having felt anxious for a couple days now. But I was just anxious as to what kind of party he was implying. 

"Yoosung~ Say Hi. You're on live now."

Live? Was this video being live streamed or something? I wanted everything to be explained. I looked up at my master, my daze finally starting to go away. He held the camera lightly, adjusting its focus on the tripod. I tried moving my hands, finding that I could at least have some comfort in my fingers. I had lost complete feeling of my legs by now. 

"Aww look at you trying to wave. I think everyone will appreciate it."

He slowly turned back to his computer after a bit, and I knew, just by the shape of his face, he was smiling under that mask.

He slowly took his time, now walking into the view of the camera. He crouched down lightly to show his face a bit. 

"Hello everyone! Honoured guests, organisers, and many more. I have here with me, the handsome Yoosung Kim! I would like for everyone out there to give him a warm welcome back! Welcome back to the RFA party!~"

... RFA.. party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter! The next one is already written up, so it's just a matter of time until it's posted!!
> 
> Thank you! Please leave some comments! I always take suggestions ^_^


	20. Heat Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of their year anniversary, and the present of the RFA.

"Welcome back to the RFA party!~"

RFA... Party?

The RFA... was having a party? Now? Could everyone see me? 

My master turned the laptop towards him, still in frame of the camera, and I could see the screen vaguely from where I sat.

There was a videostream of a ballroom, people either being escorted away or sitting at dining tables in confusion. They... were having the party without me? I tried to see if I could spot anyone in the crowd, but the screen was too far and my vision too weak through the dark.

My master walked backwards to come stand behind me, his hands landing firmly atop my shoulders. His hands massaged tightly, finding its mold into my skin. His thumbs grazing my neck caused me to tingle, me moving my head to try and avoid the ticklish feeling. I could hear him chuckle quietly.

"Here, Yoosung~" His hands left for a moment, until I noticed one come back, closely situated in front of my face. In his hand was a small, scentless candle, lit as if it were to be put into a jackolantern.

"Make a wish and blow out a candle for one year."

It's... it's been a year? I've been here for a full year now? I couldn't believe what time was telling me. I tried to blow out from my mouth, but was unable with the tape covering it.

"Oh.. I forgot about your... inconvenience. Well, I guess I'll leave the candles for later."

Candles... He had more than one? What were they for? Maybe to just help light the room? It was fairly dark without them.

"Now... Yoosung," his hands came back to my shoulders with him behind me, and they slid down my arms, meeting up with my hands. His face stayed close to my ear, "doesn't today feel like.. a special day? We've had special days before but... Well this one is just more special don't you think?"

I felt hesitant as to what I was supposed to do. With the camera watching me, with my master watching me, I didn't know who to cater to.

His breath came close to me, making me shiver and move away uncomfortably. I nodded to side with him. I know he's just playing games. This was only just a game. After this, he'll be back to normal. His voice will be back to normal. Everything will just be normal. As it used to be.

He came up and stood to my side, a hand now coming to my face, and I heard a loud ripping noise. Soon followed the pain over my mouth, I grunted highly, not used to the tape being ripped off from my face. 

"Speak, boy. Tell me how special today is."

"T-Today.. it's-" I felt my head get violently swung to the side as I was slapped, my cheek now feeling a similar burn to the rest of my face.

"I thought we talked about your stuttering. Speak. Don't mutter, alright, Yoosungie?~"

I gulped, trying to think of how to verbalize my thoughts.

"It's.. it's very special... for me to... to give the RFA some hope.."

"Hope? What do you mean by that?"

"I just... Everyone shouldn't worry about me. I'm fine here. There's no need to be looking for me... there never was."

"What are you trying to say to them Yoosung? Be as blunt as you like.~"

"You.. you can stop looking for me. I... I don't need to be saved." I could hear my master snicker quietly, as if I had done the right thing. 

"Ahhh~ That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Oh Yoosung, you know exactly what I want even when I'm not sure what that is!" He looked overjoyed, soon making his way to look at the laptop. He stood after a few moments, soon making his way back to stand behind me.

"Hey, Yoosungie. Since today is so special, why don't we play a game? I feel like having some fun, don't you?" His hands made circles around my shoulders, almost easing me into the tension in the air.

"Anything... anything for you, sir.." I replied, knowing that whatever he was planning, I would have some sort of benefit.

"Well it looks to me like the party hosts want to kick us out. Now all the guests can't see us anymore, just your small RFA and... and that girl. That girl and your pal Luciel are watching us. Why not say hi?"

She... she was watching me? Right now? And.. and Seven was there too? They could see me like this?

The emotion of me missing them caused me to swell up with tears in my eyes. But I knew I had to let them go. They were just going to hurt themselves if they kept watching, if they kept looking for me.

"Aww don't cry, my sweet. I thought we were going to play! Smile and show me how happy you can be!~"

I forced a smile onto my face, looking back towards my master. I felt so broken at this moment.

"That's better. I love your smile, Yoosungie~ Now, how about we play?"

I gulped, finding it hard to breathe during this situation, and I nodded.

"Good. Now, the game is easy. I'll let you say whatever you'd like to each of the members of your old RFA. You can say your goodbyes, tell them a joke, whatever you'd like! I'm not going to stop you!" He chuckled, slapping down onto my shoulders, making me flinch.

"But.."

"Ahh yes, but, for every sentence you say to them," he paused, and his hands disappeared from where they rested, eventually holding another candle back in front of me, "I get to poor one of these candles onto you. Does that seem alright?"

Again, he asked me for consent. If I said no, he probably wouldn't do it. He doesn't want to hurt me. He just needs to prove a point. He's just demonstrating how difficult and painful it was for him to get in contact with the RFA, and that this is the price everyone needs to pay for it.

"Anything for you.. sir." I respond quietly, but I know that this is the right thing to do. My friends will all get closure and they'll all soon forget about me. The pain that I'll feel will only be temporary, and so this is why I have to agree.

He started laughing quietly, soon abruptly turning it into maniacal. "This will be loads of fun! I'm so glad on such a special day like this one!~"

He put the candle back, and quickly pulled something from his back pocket.

A pocket knife. The blade flicked out quickly.

"First, I need to shed a couple clothes. Pouring the wax on them would just ruin the experience. But since you're all tied up, I have no other option."

He brought the knife to my collar bone, making me instinctually lift my head, and he sliced down through my shirt, letting it rip down the middle, and exposing my bare chest. 

I looked down, noticing many new bruises colouring my chest. A couple scars stood out as well, making it seem as though I was always mistreated. Perhaps the bruises came from a few days back, when he beat me in his rage.

He continued his cutting making slits along my legs, just barely slicing my skin as to expose the bare skin of my thighs. I felt shy, being stripped like this in front of my former friends. I wonder what they thought of me, degraded like this. I hung my head in my shame.

"May um.. May you grant me permission to ask you something, sir?.."

He came to stand by my side, already preparing his first candle.

"You may ask." His voice was neutral, but I could tell he was curious.

"Can I.. can I get to know what their responses are? Am I allowed to hear what they think, or.. am I the only one allowed to talk?"

Silence filled the room. He seemed to be contemplating my request. Eventually, he came up with an answer. 

"I will allow it. But, for every answer they give you, you'll receive a punishment. The severity of that punishment will depend on how they speak." His head turned towards the camera, "So choose your words carefully. You don't want to hurt Yoosung anymore than he's already been hurt."

I felt the room go silent, but soon I heard a small ding from the computer. It seemed as though a message appeared. I couldn't read it from where I was, though my captor could.

I looked towards him, and I could tell he was happy.

"It looks like they've agreed. I'm surprised. I guess they really are sadists, wanting to watch you get hurt by me." 

I hung my head slightly, trying to reflect on how I wanted to start. Every sentence I said equaled to a candle. I wonder who I should start by talking to...

"I... I'd like to start by talking to Hyun." 

"Alright. Do you want him to listen?" 

"Yes.. I would want that, if that's okay."

"I'll see what I can do, Yoosungie." He put the candle down on my lap as he went to his laptop again. I tried not to let the candle drop, since the flame was still alive and the wax still burning. Eventually, I found that my master moved away from the screen slightly, and there was a chat box open. I assume that's where Zen would talk with me. 

"He knows the rules. I wouldn't trick you and make him talk more than he needs to. Now, you're free to start."

He picked up the candle from my lap, holding it delicately between his fingers. I took in a deep breath, and started.

"Zen... you're uh... the face I remember most out of anyone else in RFA."

I stopped, a candle being presented in front of my face.

"Blow," he ordered. I turned my head away. Did I really have to be ordered to help in my own torture? It was almost more humiliating this way. I assume he can't blow out the candle himself because of his mask, and so I listened, blowing out the candle and watching the smoke float into the air.

In a moment, I gasped, feeling a burn on my skin as the wax was slowly poured over one of my thighs. It burned so much, and trickled along my skin and my clothes. My breathing became heavy as I tried to subside the pain. Eventually the wax solidified, leaving drips of warm wax over my thigh. 

I was finally able to calm down my breathing, and continued speaking. 

"This is because I... I saw you when I got my hair cut."

I blew out another candle, and felt the wax soon burn my other leg. It stung, making me want to thrash around and yell, but I tried my best to stay still and stay calm.

"I.. I really do miss talking to you, and all of the RFA, and I wish you could just.. just..." I had to recollect myself for a bit, "just tell my parents about me. That I'm fi-urghh!"

Another candle was poured down onto me without warning. It hit my leg hard, and leaked down under my pants towards my shin. I let out another gasp from it, the pain building up for every candle he used.

"One candle for each sentence Yoosung. You tried to say two without asking for permission." 

"I'm sorry, master. I won't do that again.."

"Good boy. Now you can-" there was a ding from the computer. He went to go see what it said as I tried to catch my breath.

"Are you really okay, Yoosung? He's hurting you! That's not a safe place!" Was written on the laptop.

"I'm fine here, and even though it might not seem that way, I am safe." 

He didn't come with the same candle as before. This one was long and thin, and the wax was not fully melted. He held it over by my chest, and little droplets started to fall, hitting my chest like acid rain. 

My breathing was wild, causing my chest to rise and fall. I threw my head back as to try and open up my airway, but that only gave him more space to cover with the wax.

Another ding came from the laptop, making my master stop his actions. I got a small moment of relief, now looking at my chest, covered in small dots of red wax.

I heard my master chuckle, and my head came to look towards him. 

"Looks like your friends are worried for you. Do you want to scream for them? Whine some more for them?" He came to slowly walk around me. "I already know you like the pain~"

"I... I will do anything for you, master. I don't want to see you hurt.."

"Me? Hurt? GYAHAHAHA! THAT'S SUCH AN IMAGINATION YOU HAVE!"

"I-I know it's true! I c-care a lot about you!"

I received a firm slap across the face, just like the one before. I let out a grunt from the stinging pain. "I thought I already told you: no stuttering! And how dare you talk back to me?!"

"I.." I didn't know what to say. I was making him feel upset. This was my fault. Everything here was my fault. 

"I'm sorry... I won't disobey you again..." I mumbled, feeling more guilty than ever.

He was silent, but seemed to sigh. "I don't like seeing you upset like this, Yoosung. This is just the necessary discipline a puppy like you needs to take in order to learn, in order to be trained properly."

"Yes, master..."

"And I'm sure you're worried sick about me. You worry about everyone around you. But you know that I have control over you, and that I know what's best for you."

"Yes, master..."

"Now, shall we get back to the game or.." a string of slow dings came from the laptop, revealing several speech bubbles. 

I tried my best to focus, needing to read what was on the screen. Finally, I was able to decipher a couple messages.

\- You let him go! He did nothing wrong!!

\- DON'T HURT HIM STOP! 

\- Why are you doing this to him?!!!

They each came in different colours, and I now realized that it was from the RFA chatroom. It seemed like everyone was there... Jumin, Zen, Jaehee, Seven... even V seemed to be messaging through the chat. Why was everyone doing this?

"Ahhh~ look at all these messages. This looks like a lot of punishment coming your way, yes Yoosung? And some of these seem to be so vile... I guess that means the punishment should be to?" He turned towards me, and I felt so helpless.

Tears started to run down my face as I  looked to the ground. I was sobbing, my tears dripping down onto my thighs. 

"Please... just stop hurting them.. I don't want anyone to get hurt, so please... everyone just stop."

Eventually the room went silent. No more dings came from the laptop, and the only thing that crowded the room were my sobs, loud and wet. 

I heard my master walk towards me, but it didn't seem like he wanted to threaten me. A hand came to caress my jaw, fingers tipping my chin upwards so that I no longer looked down. 

I gazed up, noticing the soft look in my master's eyes, and his mask was removed. He crouched down next to me, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I felt my sobs soften as he slowly parted from my head. 

And as I leaned up, he leaned in and kissed me. It was slow, soothing, and there was barely any movement. We separated moments later, and I instantly felt calmer. 

"I... I love you." I said, feeling like nothing else was needed.

He sighed, as if relieving tension. "I didn't mean to make you cry, Yoosungie. I'll just stop the game. Is that what you want?"

I nodded my head. "Will I still be able to talk with them?"

He looked away. "I'll let you have a few words, but it's dangerous to talk to them. I don't want you hurt, so only for a bit and then I'll stop it, okay?"

I nodded and smiled, attempting to sniff away my stuffed nose. He nodded towards me, and soon stood in front of the camera.

"You have 3 minutes. Yoosung will talk, and you all can talk. There will be no consequences. But after those 3 minutes, you'll never see Yoosung again. So spend your time wisely."

He came behind me, and pushed me and my chair closer to the camera and laptop. I was able to read the messages that popped up easily now. Already there were some coming in.

[Jumin Han] - Yoosung, are you alright?!  
[Jaehee Kang] - What did he do to you?? Please be alright!!!  
[ZEN] - I'M GONNA KILL HIM I SWEAR!

"G-Guys... please stop worrying. There's no point to this anymore.." I tried not to sound upset, but it just made me feel guilty that I was causing them pain.

[707] - We're not abandoning you Yoosung. We will save you.

Seven seemed so serious. I always saw him as a joker, but he only seemed serious before... before I left.

"I don't need saving... I'm safe here. You guys would all just be safe if you just... forgot about me already."

[MC] - He's tricking you! He probably brainwashed you into thinking that!

[ZEN] - Is he the guy you were with before?!?!?

"I.. I'm not brainwashed. After being here so long, I got to know him, and he's very caring towards me. And... yes, Zen. This was my.. my partner when I got to go outside. But I... I really do like him."

[V] - Guys, just listen to Yoosung. We know he wouldn't lie.

[Jumin Han] - You like the man who has tortured you to no end?

I was surprised to see V take my side. I always saw him as a liar, and I didn't know if I could trust him.

"I.. I trust that you guys will believe me. And.. even though I know you've always been hiding something, and that I hated you V... I forgive you."

I saw my master shift, my time being nearly up. If I had any last words, I had to say them now.

"To everyone in the RFA... I really am okay. I'm not in any sort of danger, but you guys are if you continue to look for me. I just... I don't want anyone getting hurt. And if that means I have to take all the suffering so that you guys don't have to.. then I'll take on everything. I don't care if.. if I'm hurt or messed up.. I found someone that I.. I.." 

I took a moment, feeling embarrassed about my situation. 

"I love him... I really do." 

As I had a few moments to look through the chat, one message stood out to me.

[707] - I hope you can save him, Yoosung.

I simply nodded towards the screen.

"I just want all secrets to be out when I'm gone. Whatever you guys are keeping from each other, I would just.. as a last wish, hope you can let all your secrets go."

A quick moment later, the camera was turned towards my master, and he addressed the goodbye.

"I'll take good care of Yoosung for you all, especially you, Saeyoung. Now, go enjoy your party~" 

My master tapped on a couple keys, and soon the chat was gone and the camera seemed to be turned off.

My master came to embrace me from where I sat, giving me small kisses all along my neck and face.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to make you cry." 

Eventually, my binds were removed, and I was sitting on the chair, still slightly stinging in pain from the experience. 

He picked me up, and I felt like I was floating. I couldnt feel much in my legs, them feeling weak, and I held no energy in my body.  

He laid me on the ground carefully, soon chaining me up again. And through my exhaustion, I simply let myself fall victim to my sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long waits! I've been starting school, and my sports life again, so I'm generally really busy. I've started writing again though! So I have some more backup chapters saved up for later. Let's hope I can dedicate a bit more time to this (which will most likely be during a time in October sadly.) 
> 
> Anyway, please comment for any suggestions or notes! Thank you always!


End file.
